Let me be your Memory
by SLheartDM
Summary: hermione doesn't remember. draco can't forget. when will the truth finally be revealed? rated R for sexual content, mild language. [[COMPLETE]]
1. chap 1

_Bed sheets were flung off, leaving only two bodies, naked and entwined on the bed. On the floor around the bed lay clothes that had been to eagerly discarded. A lacy black bra graced the nightstand, while shirts and boxers were strewn haphazardly over the carpeted floor.  
  
The girl was no older than nineteen, her auburn hair splayed over the pillowcase as she gently explored her lover's body with her turgid lips. The adolescent male lay over her, caressing her body slowly with curious fingers. Moaning ensued from the brunette's lips. "Don't stop, don't stop," she whispered, running a hand through his mane of silver blonde hair. For a good half of the night, they made love, and still embraced in each other's arms, the teenage lovers fell asleep. That was the night little Heidi was conceived._

* * *

The girl woke first, a smile flitted across her face as she remembered their fiery love making from the night before.

_With her lover ontop, eyes flashing with pleasure everytime he reentered her warm body, she writhed with delight. _

_"Uh..uh..uh.." She moaned as she rocked her body slowly, in sync with his steady rhythm. She shivered and bit her lip as she reached her peak, screaming out his name. "I love you.." He had whispered in her ear before slowly easing himself out._

She sat up to realize that the bed sheet had been ripped off the bed, and the only things keeping her warm were the boy's muscular arms. Ever so slightly, she left his grasp momentarily, just to retrieve the bed sheet, and once again snuggled between her lover's arms. She lay there, facing the huge window that faced the forbidden forest, unable to fall asleep. She watched the snow fall lightly, layering the school grounds with a powdery layer of snow. Beside her, the boy stirred. He stretched and leaned over to check if she was awake.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" He questioned, finding her staring out the windows. He rubbed her back in a circular motion.  
  
"Mmhm." She murmured.  
  
"Come on, talk to me. Was it that bad?" He frowned slightly, although she couldn't see it.  
  
The girl turned around to face him. "No, no, it was great." She flashed a weary smile. "I'm just tired, that's all." She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she wrapped his wrinkled shirt around her and headed to the bathroom. A second later, running water informed the boy that she had turned on the shower spigot and was about to take a shower.  
  
The girl stood stark inside the shower chamber, allowing the warm water to wash away the smell of sex. She was just about to dunk her head underneath the flowing water when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and the hardness of a well toned body pressed up against her. She was turned around and backed up against the chamber walls as he trailed kisses along her neck.  
  
She laughed as he kissed her behind the ears, the place where she was the most ticklish. "You're lucky its winter break, or everyone will be missing us already." When he showed no indication of stopping, she placed a hand on his firm chest. "Ah...ah...ah...naughty boy." She smiled as shook her index finger in his face. "Not in the shower." She turned off the water and stepped out on to a luxuriously soft bearskin rug. Grabbing a towel to cover herself with, she headed off to the opposite side of the bathroom where a door led to her room. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a tank top and baggy sweat pants, which she threw on underneath her robes. Dressed, she ran back to the other room, where the boy had just slipped out of his towel. She blushed and turned away.  
  
"What? You've seen this. I've seen that." He pointed at her breasts. "We just made love for gods sake."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, yeah?" she stood glancing up as if she was enticed by a spider, which was scurrying across the ceiling.  
  
"Of course." His breath tingling down her neck. Once again, she felt herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms, only this time, there was an extra hardness.  
  
"Whoa there, 'keep the snake in the cage'!" she laughed as her hand crept across his thigh and squeezed his package. She turned, planted a kiss on his lips and waltzed out of his room.  
  
The adolescent pulled on his boxers and seated himself on the corner of the bed. He ran his right had through his hair and sighed. Who ever knew that he would fall in love with her one day? But damn, he had fallen hard. Sure, he had the reputation for sleeping around, but he never actually did. He may have come close a few times, but he had saved himself for the special person, and that he had found her, he had lost his virginity to her, just as she had lost it to him.

* * *

"Hermione! We've been worried sick!" Harry waved frantically at her from their spots at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We missed you at breakfast. What were you doing?" Ron was turning the shade of red he always turned when he was anxious.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I slept in. Forgot to set my alarm clock."  
  
"The Hermione, sleeping in?! Is there something you aren't telling us?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I was tired!" Hermione sat down and started shoveling food into her plate.  
  
Ron eyed Harry, jabbing him in the ribs. "ASK HER!" he whispered loudly.  
  
"Why don't YOU ask her?" Harry whispered back just as strongly.  
  
"'Cause she's PMSing." Ron whispered so softly even Harry could barely hear him.  
  
Harry snickered. 'Pfbbt. PMSing! Of all things,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, just ask me." The two boys looked as if they had been caught setting up a prank.  
  
"How about a game of Quidditch? Just the three of us, like it used to be."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You blubbering nitwits. How does it take two of you to ask a question like that?!"  
  
Harry glanced sheepishly at Ron.  
  
"Okay, come on, I'm done anyways." Flanked by her two best friends, Herimone left the Great Hall and out to the Quidditch field.

* * *

"Hey man." Blaise snickered. "Where have you been all morning??" He stood up and elbowed Draco in the ribs.  
  
"Yea, you promised us a game of quidditch before lunch, remember?" Ruven added from across the table.  
  
The look on Draco's face immediately answered Blaise's question.  
  
"You've been getting it on, eh? Heh heh heh." He thrusted his pelvis back and forth, to the disgust of the entire slytherin table. "So who's the lucky girl?" Blaise scanned the slytherin table for any girl who had just arrived.  
  
"Some sixth year Ravenclaw." Draco waved it off as if it was unimportant. He knew he shouldn't lie, but it was for her safety. If his friends knew who he was shagging...  
  
"A Ravenclaw, eh? A bit out of ordinary, no?" Blaise eyed Draco suspiciously.  
  
"She has the biggest-" Draco cupped his hands in front of his chest.  
  
The Slytherin boys who had dropped in on the conversation all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nice shag, eh?" Blaise looked satisfied.  
  
"Damn straight." Draco was relieved to no longer being on the receiving end of Blaise's string of questions. He scanned the Great Hall for the girl he had given everything to, and found her chatting animatedly with her friends. Her brown hair was secured in a ponytail and swept out of her face. She caught his gaze and looked away unsmiling. He knew the reason why, yet it still hurt him.  
  
_He lay there in her bed, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Why cant we just let people know about us?" Draco stared into her warm chocolate eyes.  
  
"Think of the trouble it will cause. My friends, your friends, they'll never agree."  
  
"Shouldn't we share our happiness with them?"  
  
"Draco, just promise me you wont tell a single soul." She gazed up into his eyes.  
  
"I promise. Do you?" He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Uh huh. Promise." She snuggled back into his arms and fell asleep.__  
_  
"So are you still up for a game of Quidditch?" Ruven asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Draco sat composed and proper, not willing to betray any of his feelings for the brown-haired girl.  
  
"Can you play in that outfit?" Ruven questioned.  
  
"Sure." Draco answered curtly.  
  
"Okay, then let's go." With that, the three of them left for the Quidditch field, trailing behind a group of small 1st years, who were also leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Upon reaching the Quidditch field, the Slytherin trio met the Gryffindor trio trekking through the snow up from the dressing rooms.  
  
"Well, well, what have we got here? Mudblood, Potty, and Weasel." Blaise taunted. "Where you going? To visit your beloved ogre in the cottage of his?"  
  
"For your information, we are here to play Quidditch." Ron glared at the Slytherin boys.  
  
"Oh really? Well we were here first, so why don't you just run off and play with your little toys?" Blaise countered.  
  
"Malfoy, you good-for-nothing ferret, take your pudgy friends back to where you came from." Hermione snarled.  
  
"I-I..." Draco was at a loss for words. Her harsh words plunged into his heart like a gleaming dagger.  
  
"You're not going to let a mudblood get in our way are you?" Blaise prodded Draco's back with his broom.  
  
"We-we were here first," started Draco. "Leave now, or I will make sure you are all given detention, but what is it to you? --Mudblood" he added pointing at his Head's badge pinned on his chest. He gulped, never had he felt so vulnerable.  
  
"Oh boohoo, Malfoy's going to give us all detention," Harry snickered. "You hear that Ron? Well for your information, Hermione is just as much a Head as you are, and she can CANCEL your bloody detention. Come on you guys." He barged right through the Slytherin boys, with Ron and Hermione behind him.  
  
Draco stumbled back as Hermione rammed into him as she walked by. "Watch it, ferret boy," she growled.  
  
"Do something!" Ruven watched helplessly as the Gryffindor trio took over the field.  
  
Blaise grumbled. "Can't even stand up to a mudblood."  
  
Draco stared blankly as Hermione walked by. Could this all be an act, or did she really feel that way? Was last night only a dream? He could only wait and find out. 


	2. chap 2

Hermione never felt more alive, flying through the air on a broomstick, feeling the crisp winter air whipping through her hair. She hoped that Draco hadn't taken her words seriously. It had hurt her too, but she knew it was for the good of their relationship. If anything ever leaked out, there would be consequences, and mind you, not pleasant ones.  
  
"Mione! Come down, you've been flying for almost three hours straight." She heard Harry's voice beckoning her to come down.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, I've never seen you fly like that. Ever." Ron stared at her as she landed with a plop in front of them.  
  
"That was quite refreshing, no?" Hermione's cheeks were nipped red from coldness.  
  
"It's bloody crazy, that is. Come on, let's get inside and get warm." With that, the three of them headed off to the Head common room, joking and rubbing their hands to get warm.

* * *

"Gold and Silver." Draco mumbled the password to the pair of sirens guarding the Head's room. As the portrait swung open, Draco stepped in, slightly massaging his temples. What a day it had been. After finding themselves field-less, the Slytherin trio had apparated off to a muggle- stripping bar that Blaise had suggested. For the whole afternoon, he was forced to sit there, watching muggle females stripping down to nothing but a thong, and while Blaise and Ruven both enjoyed it greatly, he couldn't help but think about Hermione. Her rippling auburn hair invaded every image that came to his head; her lips, her eyes, he loved everything about her. Sighing, Draco rose from the couch and trudged up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Gold and Silver." Hermione said to the portrait guarding the Head's room. She had chosen the sirens because they stood for beauty and intelligence, qualities which she possessed and respected. Draco had chosen the password: "gold and silver," which symbolized the two Houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin fusing together. The portrait swung open and both Ron and Harry gasped. The Head common room was smaller than the Gryffindor common room, but the its elegance compensated for it. The ceiling in here was just like the ceiling in the Great Hall, charmed to change as the sky did outdoors. Right now, the sky was bluish gray, snow was falling gently, evaporating before it hit the carpeted floor. Everything in the room was either burgundy or vanilla. Along the north side of the room was a huge window overlooking the Quidditch field and some of the forbidden forest. Stairs on either side of the window curved up to the upper story of the common room, which was also where the bathroom and private rooms were located. On the east side, there lay two huge desks, where scrolls and quills were stacked neatly beside two book bags. Close to where they were currently standing was a blazing fireplace, and beside that was a small kitchen which was always stocked with hot cocoa and sweets. Hermione laughed at the looks on Ron and Harry's faces. "Sit, do you guys want anything? Chocolate frogs? Pumpkin pasties?"  
  
Ron had crashed onto the armchair in front of the fireplace, while Harry had reclined himself on the sofa. "No thanks." Harry was still gazing around in awe.  
  
"Wow, you've really got the whole package in here!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I worked hard for it." Hermione laughed, pouring herself a mug of hot cocoa she sat down next to Harry.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, had heard the gasps of surprise and chattering as he proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes. With only his boxers on, he stepped out of the room, curious to see whom Hermione had brought to the Head common room. As he watched from a distance, Hermione's eyes shifted up momentarily, meeting his gaze. He smiled, knowing that only Hermione knew he was up there, and beckoned for her to meet him upstairs.  
  
"You guys make yourselves at home, alright? I need to go get something." Hermione quickly excused herself and rushed up the stairs into her room. She tiptoed across the bathroom and stuck her head into Draco's room.  
  
"Hey," He grinned, patting the seat beside him on the bed. 

"Hey to you too," Hermione sat down next to him. "You alright? I hope you didn't take what I said too seriously."

"What? N-no, of course not."

"Are you sure?" Hermione leaned in, only inches away from his face.

Draco could only nod as he deeply inhaled the smell of her cocoa laced breath.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight." She kissed his cheek and ran back through the bathroom and to her room.

Draco leaned back on the bed. How empty it felt without Hermione there beside him. He smiled, remembering the first day they, as Head boy and girl, had been forced to share a room.

_"I expect to see you two in an hour." Dumbledore winked before his head disappeared from the fireplace._

_"Stay out of my room, mudblood," said Draco._

_"Stay the hell out of mine..and I'll stay out of your's, ferret." Hermione huffed and stormed up to her room slamming her door shut._

_Draco glared at the spot where moments before, the fiery brunette had stood. How dare she? Didnt she know he was the infamous Draco Malfoy? The most sought after bachelor on campus? The nerve of that woman! But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was falling for her. The fluttery feeling in the pits of his stomach testified._

* * *

Hermione returned to her friends to find a newly brewed mug of coffee in each of their hands. 

"Mmm..mocha latte. My favorite!" Exclaimed Ron immdiately after he took a sip, sporting a coffee mustache on his upper lip.

"So what did you need to get?" Harry ask her, taking a sip out of his own cup.

"Huh?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"You said you needed something." Harry examined her closely.

"Oh, that, uh, its not important." She cast her eyes away from him.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Well in that case, we should be heading back to the Gryffindor common room to clean up before dinner." He leaned in. "I shall be seeing you a dinner?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry squeezed her shoulder softly.

"Bloody! This is the best coffee ever. You have to invite me over more often. Share the wealth!"Ron could be heard saying as he exited out the portrait behind Harry, still clutching a mug of mocha latte between his hands.

"Are they gone?" Draco's voice drifted down from where he crouched in the shadows behind the banister.

"Mmm." Hermione replied without moving.

Draco slid down the banister and landed with a graceful pirroutte. Hermione, who had been watching, laughed, a true laughter that moved through her entire body. Draco loved making her laugh, and he told her so as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and guided her head down on to the sofa. He captured her lips in a slow soft kiss, and still laying atop her, he whipped out a single blood red rose.

"Quite the romantic, eh?" Hermione chuckled, eyeing the perfect set of buttons running down Draco's shirt. She placed the rose on the coffee table, and with both hands, she stealthily moved her hands down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Draco, responded by sliding off her tank top, revealing her creamy stomach which he started licking. Hermione laughed as she felt his perfect pink tongue moving in circles across her stomach. She rolled over so that she was now on top, straddling his waist, feeling his ever growing erection.

"Draco, let's go to my room," Hermione breathed between gasps of pleasure.

Draco temporarily stopped his caressing. "You're right." He stood up, Hermione still hanging around his waist by her legs, and moved towards the stairs, returning to his nibbling and licking around her neck. He held open the door and the carried her over to her bed. Still straddling across Draco's waist, she undid her bra strap, allowing his lustful eyes a peek of her soft tender breasts. Draco hooked his fingers under her pants, pulling them off to reveal her most private part. Hermione smiled at the look on Draco's face as he explored her naked body with his lips. She slipped her hands into his boxers, feeling the wetness of arousal. Hermione laughed and ripped Draco's boxers off of him, still perched across his thighs, his erection, firm and ready to explode, teasing the both of them. 

"Now Draco, NOW," she arched her back, closing the space between them, her nails digging into his back and her legs secured around his waist. 

"Scream for me, Hermione." Draco's raspy voice rung in her ears before he plunged deep within.

* * *

A huge thank you to my reviewers for their uplifting reviews and constructive critizism. 


	3. chap 3

The grandfather clock in the common room struck twelve. Hermione stirred, her body still shivering from multiple orgasms. 'This time was even better than the last,' she thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting them to the dark room. 'Oh god, its midnight already? Oh no, that means we missed dinner.' Hermione groped along the floor for her undergarments, anything to cover herself with. 

"Hermione?" Draco patted the pillow next to him, searching for strands of long brown hair. Not finding them, he sat up frantically, the bed sheet falling to reveal his upper body. Seeing him sit up, Hermione immediately covered her body with the bedspread that had fallen off the bed. She turned a fierce shade of red. Draco smiled inwardly, how he loved the way she still covered herself when she was around him as though he was some sort of stranger..he loved how she knew that he had already explored every aspect of her body, yet was still unwilling to show what hid inside her undergarments. "It's 12 AM, what in merlin's name are you doing up?" He motioned for her to come sit down, a request which Hermione complied to after she had redressed herself.

"The clock in the common room just woke me up, thats all." She sat cross-legged, leaning her back on the headboard.

Draco placed his head in her lap, breathing softly as he fell asleep. Hermione gently stroked his platinum blonde hair, careful not to wake him. She sat there watching his bare chest rise up and down, slow yet persistent. She smiled, thinking that if someone had told her 4 months ago that she would fall in love with a Malfoy, specifically the Malfoy that was now cradled in her lap, she would have laughed. Now, it seemed like a dream come true, a dream that had started at the beginning of the year to slowly climb up and reach its climax.

_'Ms. Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl. Keep up the hard work. _

_- M. Mcgonagall'_

_Hands till shaking with excitement, she carefully unwrapped her Head Badge from a container full of packaging peanuts._

_"Mum! I made Head girl!" Hermione rejoiced, prancing into the kitchen where her mom was preparing breakfast._

_"That is delightful honey!" Her mom smiled brightly._

_How that had started as a wonderful day, only for the happiness to be diminished when she discovered that Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy.._

_"Malfoy?!"_

_"Granger?!" Draco acknowledged his new room mate. "Professor McGonagall, what is the meaning of this? Me. Sharing a room with this, MUDBLOOD."_

_"Twenty points from Slytherin. I better not hear that word roll off your tongue ever again, or it will mean detention!" Professor McGonagall smiled slightly at Hermione. "Enjoy your rooms."_

_"Keep your filthy muggle trash out of my sight." Draco growled._

_"You'd be better off blind." Hermione smirked before she headed up to her room._

She looked down at the sleeping boy. How different he was. Hermione fell asleep, still cradling Draco's head in her lap.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find herself neatly tucked in, while sunlight streamed through a break in the curtains. She turned around, expecting to see a still sleeping Draco, only to find that side of the bed made. A single rose and a note lay on the fluffed pillow. Groaning, Hermione reached over and grabbed the note. 

'Dearest Hermione,

I've gone to get some breakfast, see you in a while?

Merry Christmas Eve.

-DM'

"CRISTMAS EVE?!" Hermione scrambled up and ran to her Wizard Calander. Snowflakes and christmas trees glared back at her from off the scroll. "God! How could I forget!" She smacked her forehead and started getting dressed. Pulling on a baby-tee and a pair of overalls before she threw on her robe, Hermione dashed out of her room and headed down for breakfast. 'I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to Harry,' she thought as she walked through the double doors into the great hall. She stopped to admire the Christmas decorations: snow gently falling from the ceiling, enchanted icicles hanging from huge trees that swayed with the extra pounds of candles and strands of popcorn. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting remorsefully, eating their breakfast in silence, the exact opposite of everyone else in the Great Hall who were excited and anxious for Christmas.

"Hi Harry, Ron," Hermione slid into a seat in front of them.

"'Mione." Ron acknowledged her without looking up from his most interesting plate of food (sarcastically of course).

"Well, what a nice way to start a holiday huh?" Hermione tried to break the awkward silence between them.

"Where were you at dinner?" Harry muttered, casting his glance down at his empty plate.

"I-I had some homework I needed to finish up." Hermione lied.

"Really? Or were you just fucking around with someone while your friends worried about you?" Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"I saw the way you were looking at that Dean Thomas. Was it him? Or was it someone else?" Harry's face betrayed no emotions.

Hermione kept silent, which only irritated Harry even more.

"Damn it Hermione!" Harry banged the table causing his plate to turn over and attracting the attention of the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione whispered meekly.

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Not now." He whispered.

"THEN WHEN?!" Harry got up, flung his napkin on the table and ran out the doors.

Ron smiled sadly. "Are you alright, Hermoine?"

"Quite." Hermione distractedly wiped away a tear that had been forming in her eyes.

"He quite fancies you. Thats why he's acting so strange." Ron reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

As Hermione walked through the hallway to the library, Ron's voice rang loudly in her head. _"He quite fancies you...fancies you...fancies you."_ She also couldn't get the hurt look on Harry's face out of her head. She knew it was for the best, Harry and Ron would never understand why she loved Draco so much. Harry, always sharp and alert was already beginning to notice changes, while Ron was still his old self. It would hurt them so much more if they knew, she reasoned to herself. Keeping it secret for now would be the best. 

"Hey you." Hermione felt a pair of strong arms grabbing her from behind a bookshelf.

She screamed but he placed a strong hand over her mouth, turning her around.

Draco smirked.

Seeing who it was Hermione felt a blush creep up her face. "Dont you ever do that again! Draco Ethan Malfoy." She pounded playful on his chest.

Draco smirked once again before pushing her up against a table, grinding against her. "Do you want me?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course I want you." She toussled his soft shiny hair and slipped out of his arms. "But not here...in public." She grabbed her bag and lept on to his back.

Surprise, Draco stiffened up, but relaxed and carried her forth to their common room, permitting that they keep in the shadows of the corridors so as not to attract unwanted attention from fellow Hogwart students. He stepped through the portrait and placed Hermione on the couch.

"Now where were we?" Hermione smiled seductively with her arms outstreched, begging Draco to come closer.

"Wait, we have to talk." Draco sat unmoved, looking down at the coffee table and running both hands through his hair.

Hermione sat up, concerned. "Hey big boy, whats up?" She moved closer and rubbed his back, leaning in and inhaling his cologne.

Draco sighed. "I recieved an owl from mother today."

Hermione continued rubbing his back. "Mmm, what did it say?" She coaxed him softly. She had a kink that it was about his father. Everyone had heard the news. After the battle, Voldemort was defeated, and so were many of his strongest supporters, including Lucius Malfoy. Aurors had found him, pinned to a tree, drooling like a baby and screaming for his mother. Test results confirmed a hunch that he had been hit with an overload of charms and his brain had finally stopped functioning properly. He had been accepted into St. Mungo's Infirmary, confined in a room for the helplessly retarded, estimated to have a maximum of 12 months left live. That had been a year ago.

"My father past away last night." Draco's voice turned harsh, grating against Hermione's ears. "I HATED THAT BASTARD. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I hate him." Draco sobbed uncontrollably, something that Hermione had never seen him do, remembering all the horrible things that his father had done to him.

"Oh Draco," Hermione pulled Draco in, holding him tightly and comforting him with kisses on the forehead.

* * *

I promise there will be more about how they got together in later chapters! PROMISE! or you can flame all you want in the reviews..but I'm GETTING THERE!! 


	4. chap 4

S.N. Blade- ok! changed the problem..but how do they get into hogwarts then? i thought it just looked..oh i see.. thats only for muggles. well i hope you are satisfied with the change. and THANKS so much for correcting me! 

limegreenelf- yes, sadly, they are kinky freaks.. im just kidding =D 

i'll spare you from their kinkiness for..a chapter XD lol i hope u guys are enjoying and understanding the story line

thanks again to my reviewers

* * *

Hermione sat on his bed, watching Draco packing a bag. "So when are you leaving?" She asked, swinging her leg against the side of the bed. It was christmas morning, but instead of opening the overflowing amount of gifts she had at the foot of her bed, she waited as Draco finished packing. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning for the funeral," He grunted shutting his trunk with amazing force. "I'll be back before classes start." He flung back on his bed, laughing as Hermione tackled him with an upside down kiss. "Come on, we have presents to open!" Draco took her small hand in his and the dashed down to the common room, both of them summoning their gifts from their rooms simultameously. Together, they opened their presents one at a time until they both had huge piles of newly opened presents. Hermione's pile included various articles of clothing (shirts, skirts, and such), accessories (rings, watches, bracelets, purses), sweets, and the infamous Weasley sweater. This year, her's was a dark maroon color, with the letter "H" stitched in silver. Draco's pile was full of sweets from his mother, a nice shirt from his aunt in New Zealand, a watch from his uncle in the Americas, and numerous books from his cousin (a dedicated scholar who thought Draco should be too).

"Hold on a sec, I have something for you." Draco smiled at the look on Hermione's face. From behind him, he pulled out a velvet box from which he produced beautiful bracelet. The rhinstones glimmered in the firelight, dancing off the reflecting pools of Hermione's eyes. "Like it?"

"Like it? I love it." Hermione lifted the bracelet from its dark confines.

Draco watched Hermione's face glowing with utter happiness. How he loved making her happy. "Here, let me put it on for you." He took the bracelet from Hermione, gently looping it around her wrist and fastening the clasp.

Hermione held her wrist at a distance, turning it this way and that, watching the reflection of the firelight bouncing off every which way. "Thank you, Draco." She murmured without ever taking her eyes off the extraordinary piece of jewelry on her wrist. "It must have cost a fortune." She whispered.

Draco lifted her chin with a finger. "It cost more than a fortune." He smiled, instead of his usual smirk, captured in the warm brown pools, reflecting more love than he had ever felt before.

_The storm was getting worse, Draco noted as rain lashed against his window. Suddenly he saw a flash of light, and seconds later, he heard thunder. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep," he screamed irritatedly at the window, and muffling his ears with his pillow jammed between his hands, he proceeded to block out the sound. _

_Hurried footsteps pounded through the bathroom as his bathroom door burst open and a small huddled figure jumped into his bed. Tears streamed down her face as she rocked back and forth holding her pillow, hiccuping from her tears. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, GRANGER?!" Draco bellowed, though a little pleased at the same time._

_"I-hiccup-I'm scared." Just then, thunder crashed again, this time louder than before. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, not seeming to care if he was her worst enemy. "Please -hiccup- don't make me leave. There's no where else to go, and everyone will think I'm a scaredy cat." She was squeezing Draco's neck so hard he felt like he was running out of oxygen._

_Draco didnt know what to do, he didnt comfort girls, he 'bedded' them, but this was an exception. He thought back to when he was young and when his mother still pampered him like her little prince. Draco remembered his mom rubbing her hand in a circular motion around and around his back. That had always made him feel a little better, even after a severe beating from his father. Draco reached out slowly, and awkwardly started rubbing Hermione's back in a circular motion. The hiccups eventually died down, although she was still shivering from fright. With one arm supporting her, Draco managed to pull the comforter out from under the bed, and placed Hermione down beside him. He continued rubbing her back, accustomed to the feel, and watched as she fell asleep. When he was sure she had fallen asleep, he leaned in and kissed away a stray tear, unable to fight the urge. Even with her puffy eyes and messy hair, she looked like an angel to him. Outside, the thunder clapped in agreement._

_Hermione had woken the next morning, screaming when she discovered the boy she was sleeping next to. Immediately, she grabbed a pillow, almost clobbering Draco to death. "You sick bastard! What did you do to me?" Draco grabbed both her arms before she could speak another word and pushed her back onto the bed, using his body to keep her from squirming. "Listen here, you came barging in last night, crying because you were so scared of the 'scawwy' thunder. Don't you accuse me of something you know I would never do." His eyes flashed menacingly, though somewhere behind those eyes, was a Draco who couldn't deny that he wouldn't shag her if he could._

_Hermione struggled to get one hand free and slapped him across the face. "Let me go!" Draco winced, tenderly lifting a hand to feel his throbbing cheek. She took the chance and got away, running through the bathroom and into her room._

_"Wasn't that a bloody brilliant way to start off a good day?" He said to himself sarcastically as he turned in the mirror, only to see his cheek had turned a bright red shade. The one good deed he decides to do, and it miserably backfires on him. Little did he know that that day would turned out to be one of the best days of his life. _

_During her shower, Hermione had managed to calm down and process what had happened the night before. In potions, she had walked by, dropping a folded note in his robe pocket._

_'Malfoy,_

_Sorry about this morning._

_Thank you for last night._

_Meet me in the room of Requirements at lunch, I have something of yours._

_HG.'_

_It turns out that Hermione hadn't been asleep when Draco had left a kiss on her cheek, and she decided she had to repay the favor. What had started out as an innocent peck on the cheek ended up leading to a very heated snogging session._

_That night, Draco couldn't stop thinking about her, and the next morning, Hermione woke up to find a bouquet of tulips and a sleeping Draco leaning against her bed. Hermione kneeled down next to him, brushing his stray hair away from his face._

_"Ma-Draco." She shook him gently. "Wake up."_

_Draco snapped out of his deep sleep as a person snaps out of a trance. He looked up into a pair of sweet brown eyes, belonging to none other than Hermione Granger. He quickly cast his eyes down on the tulips he still held in his tight grasp. "Here, these are for you," Draco mumbled, thrusting the tulips at Hermione._

_"Thanks," Hermione's eyes widened. "But what are they for?"_

_"Ilikeyou-"Draco blurted, his usually stolid face turned a shade of pink. "-alot." Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, and only one made him feel tongue-tied and embarrassed. His usually strong hard demeanor had vanished, leaving the true Draco completely defenseless._

_Hermione smiled and said, "That's sweet-Draco. Thanks." With slight hesitation, she kissed him lightly on the lips and got up. "I like you, too." She smiled again, this time slightly bigger, and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her._

_From then on, they spent every spare moment they had together, hiding from the friends they knew would turn against them if they were to publicly display their affection._

Draco smiled, remembering how he had fallen accidentally in love with a mudblood that he had come to hate all these years.__

* * *

A week back at the Malfoy Manor had flooded him with terrible memories, and Draco was grateful when it came time to leave. His father's funeral had been dull and the reading of the will hadn't been much better. Draco had kept himself occupied by comforting his mother. Sure, Lucius Malfoy had been a cruel Deatheater, known for his muggle torturing devices and spells, but somewhere along the line, he had also been a loving husband.

"Bye mother." Draco said before he stepped out of the Malfoy property and apparated back to Hogsmeade where he took a carriage back to Hogwarts.

"Take care, Draco!" His mother cried, waving her handkerchief goodbye.

Draco hopped off the carriage, tipped the driver generously, and took in a deep whiff of Hogwarts air. How nice it felt to be home! He ran up the stone steps and flung open the huge front doors, knocking the younger students off to the sides as he continued his rampage to the Head Common room.

"Uh.." Draco dug deep into his brain, although it had only been a week, he had already grown unaccustomed to repeating passwords. "Gold and silver!" The portrait swung open and Draco leaped in. "Hermione! Hermione!" He ran into the common room to find it deserted and as if no one had been there for days.

"Mr. Malfoy," A stern voice sounded above him, causing Draco to jump and look upwards. Madame Pomfrey was standing at the doorway, glaring at Draco. "Ms. Granger needs her rest, there is no need for the yelling and screaming." She descended the stairs, which creaked threateningly under her weight. "Is there anything wrong?" Draco suddenly turned very pale.

"Nothing to worry about Mr. Malfoy, with some rest, she will be her old self by tomorrow! I assure you." She crossed the common room and exited the portrait. "Good day."

As soon as her rotund bottom disappeared from view, Draco was jumping up the stairs, three at a time. He reached Hermione's doorway and peered in. The room was dark and cool, and in the middle of her bed lay Hermione. She appeared pale and weak, her huge brown eyes closed. Draco silently glided across the carpet and sat down next to Hermione on her bed. He took one of her hands, seemingly cold and stiff, between his hands. She stirred.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, her voice weak.

"Shhh..it's alright, you need your rest." Draco stroked her damp brown hair. "I'll come back later when you get a little more rest, okay?"

Hermione grabbed his free hand as he stood up to leave. "I'm pregnant." Hermione said with a little more strength.


	5. chap 5

to my reviewers:

i enjoyed recieving each and every single review. thanks so much for your support!

* * *

Draco gulped. "Pre-pregnant. As in, about to have a baby pregnant?" The usual suave tone in his speech was replaced by a doubtful squeak. 

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "Madame Pomfrey reckons that he's only a few weeks old."

Damn, Draco thought, we should've used some sort of contraceptive, but he couldn't help but feel a little pleased. "He, eh?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I hope it's a little boy-a little boy exactly like you."

Draco chuckled. "Well, I hope it's a little girl- a little girl as beautiful as her mother." He warmed her fingers between his. "So if it's a little boy, what would we name him?"

"Draco Jr." Hermione answered back without a doubt.

"A little girl?"

"Heidi." Hermione replied.

"Heidi," Draco allowed the name to slip off his tongue. "It's lovely." He nodded his approval.

"Isn't it wonderful? We're going to have our own little family." She whispered.

Draco nodded, trying to hide the obvious joy in his usually stoic expression. There was no turning back now. "After we graduate, we can get married, eh? Then we can move into the Manor with my mother."

They were both quiet for a while, enjoying the silent company of each other.

"I was carrying a box of supplies to the Great Hall," Hermione began.

Draco silenced her with a finger. "Tell me later, when you feel better."

"No, no," Hermione pushed his finger away, "I'll tell you now." She sighed. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, and before I knew it, I was falling down stairs. Luckily the box broke my fall, but I still had a couple of fractured ribs. Harry and Ron took me to see Madame Pomfrey, who insisted on them leaving while she ran a full body scan on me to make sure my ribs were the only thing injured. I had fallen asleep from the pain, but when I woke up, she came over and congratulated me. She told me I was going to be a mum! I couldn't wait to tell you, but she made me wait until you returned. [pause] She has me in bed all today." Hermione pouted.

"You need the rest, love." Draco placed a hand on her stomach, knowing that he now had not one, but two loves of his life.

* * *

As Madame Pomfrey had promised, Hermione was up and running by the next day, ready to face the dangers of the world! For the entire next week, she did nothing but talk about how she was planning on a trip back home so she could tell her parents the good news. 

"Can't it wait?" Draco's eyes pleaded her. It was Friday, and Hermione planned on going home for the coming weekend.

"Draco, these are my parents. They've supported me for 18 years, they will be happy for me, I promise." She crawled on top of him and lay there, staring into his eyes for the longest time before leaning in and dragging him into a hot steamy kiss.

"I love ya." Hermione moaned into his mouth as their tongues continued to play tonsil hockey. Draco slowly reached up her thigh, grabbing her arse, which made her moan even louder..

"I love you more." Draco murmured, detaching his lips from her's and blowing kisses from her neck down to her shoulders...

* * *

Hermione had missed dinner again. Harry knew that she was hiding something from them, and he need to find out, fast. After finishing his dinner, he quickly excused himself from the Gryffindor table and briskly walked out the doors of the Great Hall. He ran and skid the whole way to the Head common room, only stopping momentarily to catch his breath before he muttered the password, having overheard it from Hermione, and was invited into the room. Moans and laughter could be heard from Hermione's room. "Hermione..Hermione.." a man's voice screamed over and over again in pleasure. Harry ran up the stairs, two steps at a time until he reached Hermione's door, his eyes flashing red. He leaned against the door, oh how he wished he had those extendable ears that Fred and George had invented, but even without them, he could hear the unmistakable moaning of pleasure and the creaking of the bed. Harry stood, one hand poised to knock on the door.

* * *

They rocked the bed dangerously. "Hermione, you dirty beast," Draco managed to utter before she had pinned him down once again, kissing him roughly and shagging him crazy, thrusting her entire body up and down on top of his erect cock. 

"Hermione!" a voice could be heard through the door calling out her name.

Hermione payed no attention, but instead flipped over so that now she was on the bottom and Draco was on the top. "Harder, harder, HARDER." she screamed into his ears as she arched her back, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. Draco complied, thrusting into Hermione and drawing back out, harder and faster than he ever had before, until he collapsed onto Hermione, not bothering to draw himself out.

"HERMIONE!" this time the voice was laced with urgency.

"Don't you think you should get the door?" Draco whispered.

"Maybe he or she will get the point and leave us alone." Hermione flipped over and on top again, continuing where they had left off seconds ago. "Hermione...Hermione.." Draco screamed before releasing himself inside of her. Hermione laughed a low seductive laughter, never ceasing the grinding of her pelvis into Draco's erection. "You scream like a girl, Malfoy." Draco gasped for a breath before responding, "You do me like a pro." Hermione started grinding in a circular motion, leaning down to shower kisses along Draco's broad shoulders. Draco moaned as he felt the shuttle ready and set for lift off again.

"HERMIONE, OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!" The voice could only belong to one person, Harry Potter. He started pounding on the door.

Hermione groaned and rolled off Draco, both of them rushing to redress. She finished first and answered the door.

* * *

Harry was just about to start another pounding fit when the door opened and Hermione came out. Her hair was sticking up in a million directions, her lips red and swollen, he couldn't tell if she was wearing knickers or not but he suspected she wasn't, her shirt was buttoned all wrong, and she didnt seem to be wearing a bra, as he could see her aroused nipples through the thin male shirt. God, and what was that smell?! Hermione caught him staring and crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm kind of busy, Harry." 

"Busy doing what? Screwing someone?" Harry's eyes wandered into her room, looking for another male figure, which he could easily do, standing at least 6 inches taller than Hermione. Hermione shut the door behind her back. "What is it to you?" She rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with anyone, let alone her best friend.

"Who is he?" Harry demanded. Hermione was unrelenting, standing with her back pressed up against the doorknob. She rolled her eyes. "No one you care about, Harry."

"Oh, I care. Now move!" When Hermione didnt budge, he pushed her roughly aside, flinging open the door. "I need to see the face of the man you've been hiding from me so long."

Draco stood up, dropping his shirt back down as the door swung open. Harry's eyes swept over his body, the bulge between his legs still huge and visible. "Malfoy." He said first, disbelieving. "Malfoy?! Hermione, out of all the guys at our school you choose Malfoy?!" He looked from Draco back to Hermione, who had meekly entered the room, and back to Draco. "Have a nice fuck." He spat in disgust before whirling around and storming out the door.

Hearing the portrait slam shut, Draco turned around to find Hermione hugging her knees to her body, rocking back and forth-back and forth. Her lower lip quivered. "That wasn't the way i wanted him to find out about us." She whispered so softly even Draco could barely hear her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He held out his arms, and Hermione fell into them, comforted by the warm embrace.


	6. chap 6

Whew..this was definately the hardest chapter to write by far!

enjoy this..other non-kinky chapter =D

* * *

Draco woke the next morning in Hermione's bed, but she was no where to be found. Instead, a letter stood on the nightstand beside the bed. It read: 

'Draco,

I've gone to tell my parents the good news. Sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked absolutely adorable in your sleep. I'll see you in a couple of days?

xoxo, Hermione.'

Draco ran his fingers through his toussled loose blond hair, dressed in nothing but his boxers. As always, Hermione had done something against his wishes. "Girls. You can't live with them, you can't live without them." He rolled his eyes and sighed out loud. What in Merlin's name was he going to do to keep himself occupied until Hermione came back?!

Just then, a loud rapping on the door jolted him back from his thoughts. "Open the bloody door! It's Blaise!" Draco ran, almost tumbled, down the stairs, and let his friend in.

Blaise sniffed the air and smirked. "Shaggin' again, Malfoy?"

Draco stiffened. "And what is it to you, Blaise?"

"Nothing," Blaise gazed around the common room. "You've really got it all."

"Thanks, but would you please explain to me what you woke me up at seven in the morning, moreover on a _winter break _morning, to tell me?" Draco emphasized the words 'winter break.' He raised an eyebrow, with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, waiting for a competent answer from Blaise.

"Get dressed big boy, we are going to the Playwizard Spring Premiere in Ireland. A day full of nothing but hot naked witch babes, hot naked witch babes, and oh, did I mention _wicked _hot naked witch babes? Ehehe. Pretty good eh?" He flashed three tickets at Draco, smirked again, and jogged out of the room. "In front of the Great Hall, Ruven and I'll meet you there. Ten minutes!" Draco heard him yelling before the portrait slammed shut.

Draco slumped on the stairs. 'Eh, it wont hurt,' He thought, getting up and slowly trudging to his room. He dug through his closet, retrieving a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a strip of blood red cloth around the collar and sleeves. Quickly sliding into his outfit, Draco only stopped momentarily to grab his wand, which he stuffed in his back pant pocket before zooming off to meet his two cronies in front of the great hall.

* * *

"AAAAND FIRST ONE THE CATWALK! Ms. Bresta R. Hugge." The announcer talked in to his his wand, which amplified it so it could be heard all through out the stadium. 

A petite, but busty, woman came walking down the catwalk, dressed in nothing but a lacy red bra and a thong. Whistles and cheering came from the rowdy crowd of men as she swayed her hips seductively, taking her time as she slowly made her way down to the platform at the end, where she stopped in front of a couch prop. The woman bent over, allowing the whole audience a nice view of her arse as she slowly shimmied out of her small thong. More wolf whistles could be heard from the crowd as she stood up and tossed the thong out into the crowd, to be caught by a middle aged wizard with a pot belly. She flipped her hair, licking her lips and winking seductively at the man, who had turned a bright red shade. She then lay down on the couch, carefully removing her bra, which she also threw out into the crowd of wizards...

* * *

[meanwhile back at Hogwarts] 

"Bloody Hermione." Harry raged as he paced around circle after circle in the common room, throwing dirty glares at anyone staring.

"Hermione-and that ferret?!" Ron sat with his mouth gaping open. "How can she even stand to have sex with that-that rodent?!"

"Shut up, Ron. Thats not the point. I, the famous Harry Potter, got chosen over by MALFOY!" Harry fumed.

"Well, you never really told her how you felt, Harry." Ron said ditzily, (dunno if its a word) only adding to Harry's unquelled anger. "Plus, he's got a pretty nice arse as I see it."

Harry glared as his friend. "Now, why don't I just go ahead and tell Lavender you're gay."

"AM NOT! I'm just saying." Ron stood up, towering over Harry at 6'1". "It's your own bloody fault that you didn't tell her how you feel. So don't take it out on me!" Ron stormed out of the common room, but Harry didnt bother to follow him, as his mind was still too clouded with anger.

* * *

Draco elbowed Blaise in the stomach. "Let's go, this is getting ridiculous." 

Blaise tore his eyes away from an undressing witch to glare at Draco, "What the hell man? I'm trying to watch. It's just getting good!"

Draco couldn't deny the fact that the naked witches were starting to get him excited, and his excitement was only contained by his jeans. He wanted to leave before he had a sudden urge to shag one of them.

Ruven pointed in glee at the witch who was now stripping her clothes off. "Man, I wouldn't mind doing a girl like her."

Draco snickered, imagining Ruven bedding someone. He bit his lip, holding in the sarcastic laughter he knew would burst out sooner or later. The thought of a girl sleeping with that ugly lump of fat. He almost cried.

"Don't get too horny. I'm out." Draco said with a amused smirk on his face, patting his 'friends' on the back and left, pushing his way out of the crowded stadium. Once outside, he quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket and apparated back to Hogwarts, or rather outside of an old uncharted castle, and slowly walked up the steps, entering back into the wizarding world. 'God,' He thought to himself as he roamed the halls back to the Head Common room.'What am I going to do with those two?' He muttered the password and wandered in, crashing on a couch, deep in thought. He couldn't quite put his finger on the thing...he sat up and ran over to the calender pinned up in front of Hermione's desk, his eyes scanning over the January dates. "..1...2...3...5" He mumbled. 'Monday! Our 4 month anniversary!' Draco suddenly remembered when he saw the big red heart Hermione had drawn around the date, and his mind flew back to that day he had formally asked her out. 

_Draco stood in the shadows behind a one-eyed witch. He watched as couples walked by, hand in hand, heading up to the astronomy tower. Smirking, he snickered, knowing just what they were going to do. Remembering why he was there, his face resumed his usually stern look, as he kept his look out for a certain brunette._

_"Boo." A voice came from behind him. _

_Draco jumped pulling out his wand and pointing it at the left chest of his 'attacker.'_

_Hermione gasped, backing into the wall as Draco turned around with his wand drawn._

_"Don't do that!" He looked extremely ticked off as he resheathed his wand into his robe pocket._

_"I didn't really scare you did I?" _

_"Yes, you gave me quite a fright." Draco turned away from her curious eyes. _

_"So what did you want to see me-here-for?" Hermione gestured at their awkward meeting place._

_Draco's face lost it's annoyed look, to be replaced by a softer demeanor. He took Hermione's hands gently, his touch causing her to shiver-the fright from the moment before still clear in her mind. "I would never, ever, hurt you. You know that right?"_

_Nodding her head hesitantly, Hermione frowned, still confused._

_"I like you a lot. I really do, and I want you to answer this question truthfully." His smoky gray eyes peered at her intently under his long eyelashes. "Don't break my heart, Hermione Granger."_

_Hermione smiled slowly. "Don't break my heart, and I will have no reason to break your's."_

_Draco smirked at her witty comeback, and slowly knelt down, still holding onto her hands. "Will you go out with me?"_

_Blushing, Hermione lowered her eyes, pretending to concentrate on a piece of lint on her robe. "I-I'd-love-to." She gushed, blushing again._

_"You don't seem to sure." Draco raised her chin with his index finger. "Look at me. Will you?"_

_Hermione moved away from his touch. "Your father.." She whispered._

_"Oh fuck my father!" Draco caught her face in his palm gently. "That loony old fart. Bloody, he doesn't even remember his own name!" He smirked, and Hermione's lips parted in a small smile. "So, yes or no?"_

_Hermione's voice caught in her throat, and she replied by pressing her lips firmly against his. _

_"I'll take that as a yes." Draco snickered after she pulled away._

* * *

mystic-dragon87: Oo! extremely kinky! i like it! haha just kidding 

dracolover99: hehe. thanks for your reviews!

RootbeerFloat: dont kill me! haha no worries. more's coming!

mintytoothpick: no worries. there are more problems! =D

jazzylady: yea..harry is a little OOC, but i suppose he COULD be mean if he wanted to.

for everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing. i love you all!


	7. chap 7

meheehee: hmm i hadn't even thought of that, but now you mentioned it..haha jk wont happen. you'll find out in this chapter! 

chris-black: no, ron isnt REALLY gay, Harry's being sarcastic. =D but you could always think that way, if you prefer.

* * *

Draco was so absorbed in putting up the finishing touches for their anniversary celebration that he hadn't heard anyone enter the Head common room. 

"Mr...Malfoy?"

Draco turned his head and saw it was Professor McGonagall, who had just come through the portrait hole. She opened her mouth to speak. "I'm afraid--we have some bad news," she started. She waited patiently as Draco got up off his knees and sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace.

"I don't know where to begin." She stated once she had too, seated herself on the sofa.

"Please, what happened?" Draco's mouth dried with anxiety.

"Ms. Granger has been in an accident." Professor McGonagall stared at him from behind her austere spectacles. She briefed him about the accident, explaining to him how Hermione had gone home to visit her parents for a weekend-

_"Mom!" Hermione ran through the kitchen door with her suitcase still in hand._

_"'Mione! If I knew you were coming, I would have gone to pick you up." Her mom hugged her tight. "Mmm its so good to have you back, honey. Which brings up the question: why are you back two weeks early?"_

_"Because I have wonderful news to tell you and dad!" Hermione's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Where is he?"_

_"Garage, dear."_

_"Okay, I'll go get him. We'll meet you in the living room?"_

_Hermione's mom nodded, wondering what could possibly so important to have dragged her daugher back home._

_"Well," Hermione started as soon as her parents had settled themselves comfortably on the sofa. "There's no easy way to put this, but, I'm PREGNANT!"_

_Her parents sat stock still, in no way as excited as she was._

_"Oh my god, my baby," her mother started crying._

_"Oh, no mom, it isn't like that. This is my boyfriend's baby. We are going to get married once we graduate from school." She smiled._

_The expression on her mother's face went from shocked to angry to happy._

_"So when do we get to meet this lucky fellow?" Her father questioned._

_"Oh, soon enough!" Hermione kissed both of her parents on the cheeks and rushing out the door said, "I'm going for a walk!"_

-and she had been hit by a car-

_Hermione waltzed out the door, glad she had taken something off her chest, and happy that her parents approved. She skipped off, heading to the corner where she could cross the street. As Hermione crossed the road, a drunken driver came plunging through the neighborhood. She watched as it came closer, too surprised and scared to move a muscle. "NO!" she cried before she fell into a darkness._

-and suffered a concussion. Hermione had been admitted into a muggle hospital, under the care of a renowned neurologist. After numerous scans and tests, he discovered that Hermione's cerebrum and cerebellum had both been severely damaged, but that she would survive.

"So she's alright?" Draco questioned anxiously.

"She's in a coma right now, but the doctor said to give her four months. She should be awake by the beginning of summer. There's something you should know, Mr. Malfoy, she has no recollection of the last five months." Professor McGonagall waited for the news to sink in. "When Ms. Granger wakes up, she will have no recollections of the five months before her accident."

"No, no, isn't there anything we can do? Isn't there any spell that can bring her memory back?" Draco gripped the armrests tighter.

"I'm sorry, even if we could reverse the damages on her brain, there is no way we can bring her memory back." Professor McGonagall stood up, and crossed the common room to the portrait entrance. "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, I truly am." And with that, she left Draco sitting by himself, wallowing in pain. The only time he got up was to go to dinner, and even then he hadn't eaten anything. Staring at his shoes, Draco wandered through the halls without watching where he was going. "Oof." He cringed as someone ran into him.

"Well, well, Malfoy. Guess you couldn't save her huh?" Harry's tough act only served to shield his own insecurities. "I guess we're both on a clean slate now, eh?" He leaned closer. "Oh, but wait, she doesn't remember you, does she? Awww I feel terrible." Trembling with laughter, Harry wiped away a fake tear and headed to the Great Hall with Ron.

Draco stood still as reality hit him like a pail of freezing water. The memories that Hermione had left of him were not the ones that he wanted her to remember. 'When she wakes up,' he thought to himself, 'I will no longer be her knight on a shining horse, but ferret boy, once again.'

_'Hermione, _

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight,_

_11pm sharp. dont be late._

_-DM' _

_Draco scrawled the words in his boyish handwriting on a small piece of parchment, folding it in two and tying it around Herald's foot. "Be a good eagle," Draco stroked his feather's affectionately. "Bring it to Hermione." _

_As he watched as his bird flew away, Draco's heart wrenched with anxiety. How did he even know Hermione would meet him? Classes that day were pure torture, every spare moment he had in potions, he would steal glances at Hermione, but she never showed any indication that she had gotten his letter._

_That night, Draco snuck under the security of his invisible cloak to the Astronomy towers, wishing with all his heart that Hermione would show up. _

_

* * *

_

_Draco had been nodding off for close to half an hour before he heard the scurrying of feet enter the tower. As he watched, two hands floating in midair pulled off an invisiblity cloak, reveiling a disheveled Hermione. _

_"I heard there's going to be a killer meteor shower here tonight." Draco emerged from the shadows, wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione, who jumped in surprise, but relaxed upon hearing his voice._

_"A meteor shower, here at Hogwarts?" Hermione stared out the window at the beautiful view in front of her._

_"If you know where to find them." Draco rocked Hermione back and forth to some beat only heard by the two of them. Draco waved his wand, and a huge scope appeared right before the window next to them. "Take a look."_

_Hermione peered through the scope, and saw tiny stars, trailing through the sky. "Wow, it's beautiful." She slipped her hand in Draco's bigger one and looked into his eyes, chuckling softly to herself._

_"What?" Draco stopped rocking back and forth temporarily._

_"It's just that, I can't believe I'm standing here with you, and you're not running away."_

_"I would never run away." Draco nuzzled her neck softly._

_Hermione took her free hand, guiding his face in her direction. "Draco, look at me.-- What do you see? Why did you pick me out of all these girls?" _

_"You're intellegent, beautiful- to tell you the truth, I've loved you since our first year. I've just been too scared to approach you with big bad Potter and Weasley around." He held her tighter. _

_"You've never exactly been the perfect gentleman to me, but I guess that changed huh?" Hermione snaked her arm around Draco's waist. She looked up at him. "Do you think they are like shooting stars?" _

_Draco chuckled. "Meteors?"_

_"Yea, could I make a wish?"_

_"Wouldn't hurt to try." Draco looked down on Hermione's eager face as she closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath._

_"What did you wish for?"_

_Hermione blushed, "I wished that you would never leave my side..."_


	8. chap 8

Mystic-dragon87 : actually..as long as the mother is still alive (Hermione's basically sleeping, right?) and still able to obtain nutrients, then i think the baby could technically survive. but prove me wrong

Masterdebate-er: maybe you are kinkier than most. why dont you write a kinky story (YOUR style) and give me the link, or better, actually send a SIGNed review so i can read your stories? i wouldn't have said it was kinky if some reviewers weren't complaining. so SUE me

* * *

The rest of the school year went by in a blur. Draco was assigned to take over Hermione's duties as Head girl, and he complied. 

He went through his classes and his Head Boy duties like a zombie, unmoving and taciturn unless called upon, and even then, he answered tersely. 

His so called friends had left him, unable to cope with his constant depression and unhappiness. 

After potions, Draco walked back to the common room alone, no longer surrounded by his usually posse. He overheard the gossiping of fellow Hogwart students as he made his way through the throngs of gabbering kids. Normally he would have turned around and hexed whoever it was, then had a good laugh at their expense, but this time he just let it go and continued walking. 

"I heard that his deatheater father left in his will that his son would have to get his dark mark anyways." Whispered a fourth year to his friend as Draco trudged by. 

"Really? Well I thought he would be quite pleased to get the dark mark. He is going to follow in his father's steps, isn't he?" The other fourth year whispered back. 

"Dunno, really, but from what I heard, he's just pretending so Dumbledore won't suspect anything." 

"Why don't you two just budger off and go gossip somewhere else. Now wouldn't that be a nice idea?" Snarled a voice behind them. 

The two fourth years jumped around to see Draco's retreating back turning down the hallway.

* * *

"Dark mark." Draco forced a laugh. "Who do they think I am? My father? Dark mark, what hypogriff-shit. Look what happened to my damn father. Babbling like a baby till the day he died!" Draco threw his robe off onto the bed and rummaged through his closet for a change of clothes, which he promptly grabbed and hit the showers. The water ran down his body, cool and refreshing on his skin. After 10 minutes of pure relaxation, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror as he shaved. (yup, in the middle of the day) 

"You missed a spot." The magical mirror said, causing Draco's hand to run off course and cut himself.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco glared at his own reflection before muttering a spell which cleared up his cut.

"Where's the missus? I haven't seen her in days!" The mirror talked again in it's nasally voice.

"I-" Draco's voice drifted off as he saw the door leading to Herimione's room open. Walking over, he nudged the door a little wider open. It hadn't been touched since the day Hermione had left, as Draco had given direct orders to the house elfs not to alter or touch ANYTHING in her room or they would be at the recieving end of his wand. Taking in a deep breath of the creamy vanilla aroma that made the room so distinctly hers, he crept over to her bed, careful not to touch anything as if they might burn up into ashes and be gone from him forever. Draco slowly lay on the bed, the only thing he had touched since entering Hermione's room, pulling the sheets up around him and pretending she was there next to him.

Nothing he did could stop him from thinking about Hermione. He never forgave himself for not following her to the muggle world. Maybe he could have protected her from the accident, and they would still be together and Hermione wouldnt have lost her memory... 

Every night, after he had finished homework for the lessons, he would go into the muggle world, hidden with an invisible cloak. 

Draco would sit by Hermione's bed, talking to her softly, telling her over and over again how much he missed her and loved her. 

Sometimes he would even lean his head on her swollen belly, feeling the heartbeat of his daughter. Every kick that she made sent an electric jolt down his spine. That was his baby girl, inside the woman he loved... 

Weekends were a different matter. Every friday, Draco would prepare himself to spend the weekend at the muggle hospital, and after polishing off his dinner, he would head over to Hogsmeade where he could apparate back to Hermione's side. 

There, he would stay, hidden in a corner, keeping watch as nurses came in to monitor Hermione's heartbeat and breathing. 

Once the nurses had restored the peacefulness to the room, he would slip back out into the open resume his spot by the bed, caressing and fondling Hermione's streched abdomen.

* * *

It was a chilly Friday night, and a long day at school had tired Draco out, but he still sat next to Hermione, gaurding her and waiting for her to wake up. His invisible cloak on his lap, a nurse could have walked in and seen him, talking to her, and gently stroking her hand.

"Hey love, you wouldn't believe what happened today in potions. That ditzy bloke Neville nearly blew off his and the little weasel's head. Pretty damn funny if you ask me. How could he have possibly messed up that shrinking potion?!" Draco snickered. "I wish you could have been there." He sighed, blinking back the tears he knew would flow down his face if he didn't focus on keeping them in. "Anyways, you won't guess what I found today. It's most extraordinary, and I knew I that you were destined to wear this on your hand the moment I saw it." Draco smirked.

He slid his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out a black velvet box encrusted in gold. Sliding his wand further out of his sleeve, he tapped the box twice. At his command, a gold ring slowly emerged out of its velvet confines. He took the ring, twirling it around his finger, watching as the moonlight danced off the beautiful handiwork.

Draco got down on one knee, taking Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" As he slipped his ring onto her finger, it emitted a dull glow of light which traveled from her finger throughout the rest of her body.

Draco's eyes followed the light emmitting from underneath Hermione's skin as it slowly traveled higher and higher up to her neck. The dull glow reached up into her head, and Draco could see it struggling to glow brighter.

..._the magic of love... _A soothing voice whistled past his ear.

Suddenly a bright light flooded the room, disappearing as fast as it had arrived, and after four long months of slumber, Hermione stirred.


	9. chap 9

niftylicious: yea, i should go back and check my spelling. i was too lazy to install the spell check, so i just tried to catch things myself. guess i didnt catch everything. sorry about that. and you know what they say. its hard catching your own mistakes, so if you find anything else, pray tell.

.:ViXeN:.- i think i should've made it clear. but ok..she got hit. not that hard, but she hit her head on the concrete. i think that would still make the baby alright..right?

shayna- yes i did! did i not say so? well ok then. that scene from chap 7 was adopted from model behavior, a disney channel orginal movie which i love ALOT! it is soo FUHREAKING sweet!! sorry if i didnt give credit. but thanks for reminding me!

* * *

_A blonde boy stood before her, leaning forward to throw some clothes into a small trunk. Grunting, he managed to slam it shut, the items within eager to spill back out. _

_"I should be back before classes start." His voice drifted up to Hermione, who sat with her legs dangling against the bed. Dragging his trunk over to his bedroom door, he disappeared into the bathroom, returning with his face and head covered beneath a black mask. _

_"What are you doing, silly? Take that thing off." Hermione giggled._

_"I like it." The boy crashed onto the bed, as Hermione scrambled off so that he wouldnt land on her. He lay there for a while, and Hermione climbed back on, seeing that he wasnt going to do that again. She sat above him, looking down on him upside down. _

_"What?" He reached for her, but she avoided him, instead, she slipped two fingers into the mask and slowly peeled it up so that only his lips were showing. She held his face, leaning down and placing her mouth squarely over his. Gently, she ran her tongue over his lips, welcoming him to open up his mouth and allowing her access in. He waited until she started begging, nibbling harder and harder on his lips. Finally he let her in, and their tongues danced together..._

Hermione woke to the droning of a deep tenor voice. She turned her head towards the chair-the voice that had woken her up, but Draco had already covered himself with the invisibilty cloak and huddled back into the corner.

Hermione yawned as if waking up from a refreshing nap, stopping suddenly when she looked into a florecent light and realized that she was no longer at home in her room. She struggled to get up, failing miserably, considering her belly had swollen to an immense size. Grunting, Hermione was finally able to swing her legs off the side of the bed as a nurse walked in. 

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, limping towards the nurse, who was busy sorting medical supplies Supporting the huge weight in one hand, she used her free hand to tap the nurse lightly on the shoulder. 

The nurse jumped, gaping with her mouth open. "Uh-Ms. Granger?" 

Hermione was getting more irritated by the second. "Yes." She snapped. 

"I'll go-get Doctor Lane." The nurse managed to stutter before she turned and ran out the door. 

The quivering nurse returned seconds later, following behind who Draco assumed was Doctor Lane. 

"Good evening Ms. Granger, please have a seat." He motioned to the sofas that covered a corner of a room. 

Hermione eased herself slowly into a sofa. "Where am I? Did I miss the first day of school?" 

Dr. Lane sighed and began his explaination. "Ms. Granger, you've just woken from a coma." He stopped, allowing the news to settle in. 

Hermione's face went from annoyed to shocked. "What? Coma? What happened?" 

"You were in a hit-and-run accident, and-I'm afraid you wouldn't have survived if one of your neighbors hadn't seen the whole accident happen and called the police." 

"What about the person who hit me?" 

"I'm sorry," the doctor shook his head sadly. "He drove away so fast, no one was able to copy down the license number." 

"My-my friends, can I go visit my friends at school? Can I call my parents?" Anxiety apparent on Hermione's face, she was more worried about her friends than herself. 

"Ms. Granger, the school year is almost over, in another 2 months. And yes, we have already contacted your parents, they will be here shortly." 

Hermione's face blanked. "I-I can't remember..I can't remember anything." 

"There is something you should know-you have also suffered from multiple concussions in various areas of the brain." Dr. Lane continued his explaination. " I know this may come as a shock, but the tests I ran testified my suspicion that you've lost your memory. Your memory of the 5 months before the accident happened has been completely erased from your mind." 

Hermione winced as the baby within her kicked her belly. "And what is this?" Hermione reclined herself into the soft sofa cushions as she rubbed her belly. 

Dr. Lane took a clipboard and flipped back a couple of pages. "Luckily, the baby wasn't injured in the accident," He smiled tightly. "According to this, your parents say that you were impregnated by your boyfriend?" He looked up, "Am I right? It also says here, that you plan to get married after you graduate. Does this stir up any thoughts?" 

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I- I dont remember being with anyone though, let alone sleeping with anyone." Her eyes glazed over with tears as she mentally pounded herself, trying to gain her memory back. 

The door creaked open and Hermione's parents rushed into the room. "Oh, my baby!" Her mom cried as she wrapped Hermione in a warm embrace. Her dad stood, waiting his turn before bending down and giving her a kiss and a sympathetic pat on the back. Hermione had started crying, and this time, her tears flowed nonstop. 

"Honey, it's ok, we are here for you, 100% of the way." Her mom's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to overflow. 

Hermione cried as the doctor finished up his explaination, and as her parents tucked her in bed and went home. "Why me? WHY?" She screamed, tears still rolling down her cheeks even after everyone had gone home. 

Draco watched all of this from his corner. How he wished he could embrace and comfort Hermione... When her tired figure had finally fallen asleep, he pulled off his cloak once more and slid into the chair next to the bed, twirling a strand of her unkempt mane in his fingers. "Good night, love."

_Hermione glanced over at the man beside her. Her body was bare, as was his. His muscular back faced her, and his soft snores told her that he was sound asleep. She watched as her arm reached up, running her fingers through his silky blond hair even though her mind told her not to. Hermione prodded him lightly in the back, and he turned, facing her so she could see his face. Hermione shut her eyes, opening them slowly and screamed as she stared into hollow emptiness that was his face..._

Hermione woke up, drenched in cold sweat. The dream replaying over and over again in her mind. Who was that man? And what was she doing in his bed-NAKED?! She sat up, trying to shake the disturbing face out of her mind, and as she did so, she felt a hand slip off of her stomach. Hermione looked down at the person soundly sleeping, his head leaning on her bed. His blonde hair was messy and fell into his eyes. Her hand, as if by its own accord, reached out, brushing the hair away from his face.

"MALFOY?!"

Draco was woken by a woman's yell. He lifted his head, a growing wet puddle had accumulated on the sheet he was sleeping on. He straightened out his robe, wiping the trail of saliva off his face, his eyes adjusting to the growing brightness.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione's voice rang in his head.

"'Mione?" Draco grunted.

"Don't you call me that, ferret boy." She growled at him. "That name is reserved for my _friends _only." She emphasized 'friends' coldly. "Now, will you please explain to me what your hand was doing touching me? And what are you doing here?!"

Draco retrieved his hand away from Hermione's stomach. "I-uh-heard you were up, and Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you--uh--something." Draco finished lamely.

"Oh yea? And?" Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at him from her seat on the bed.

"I-uh-well-congratulations, Her-Granger. I'll be seeing you back at Hogwarts, eh?" He stood up and disapparated before anyone could come in and see him.

Hermione watched him vanish in front of her eyes. One thing still bothering her. His hair, blonde and silky...that man! No, it couldn't be, it would never happen between them. She shook her head, this time successfully blocking out the image from her mind.

* * *

MAKE OUT SCENE! look kinda familiar? adopted from spiderman! =D the "alley kiss" 


	10. chap 10

It had been a week since she had woken up, and Hermione was slowly getting used to the extra bulk she now had to haul around. Who did this baby belong to anyways? A boyfriend? The last person she remembered being with was Dean Thomas, but that was last year! Plus, they did nothing more than a few steamy snogging sessions before she had found him snogging Parvati in the Gryffindor common room and dumped him right on the spot. Absentmindedly, her hand twirled the bracelet on her wrist. She looked down at the exquisite piece of jewlery. Who had given that bracelet to her? Who would have spent that much money on her? Who even had that much money? It MUST have cost a fortune! Her gaze lingered on her right ring finger. A gold ring glistened against her skin. Hermione slipped it off. 'Love u always n forever' was engraved inside the ring. ENGAGEMENT?! Another sliver of memory came to her. 

_It was Christmas, and the snow was falling slowly from the enchanted ceiling. She sat with a blond boy in front of a humongous Christmas tree, each eagerly opening their presents. Stopping at random intervals for a snogging session. Finally, they had gone through both their piles and the boy pulled out a velvet box..._Hermione winced, her head pounding with pain. She sighed, heaving herself off the bed, heading over to the washbasin. What was the point of trying to remember when the doctor himself told her that she couldn't?

Before she even took two steps, she felt the water break, and fluids came leaking from under her hospital robe and down to the floor. She screamed, "My baby!" Immediately a group of nurses came in, helping her to the bed. "No need to worry, Ms. Granger."

Hermione yelped as she was hit by her first contraction. "Breath, Ms. Granger, it won't help if you hold your breath." One of the nurse flashed a toothy grin. "It won't be getting any be'er, but just think how wonderful i'ell be bringing a new life into this world." She leaned in. "I've had four meself." Then she left, leaving Hermione alone with her contractions.

* * *

[2 hours later] 

"Harry, I'm so glad you are here."

Harry barged into the room, panting loudly. "I'm-sorry-I just-I just got out of class." Hermione smiled, even though she was in pain. Could Harry be her boyfriend? Could this be** their** baby? Harry pulled a chair over and sat down, gently rubbing the back of her hand. "How are you?" He whispered. Hermione threw away any doubt she had of Harry being the father of her child. She reminded herself, 'You don't remember anything, let alone if you were dating Harry, or if you slept with him. Anyways, if he wasn't the father, why would he be sitting in the delivery room? Wasn't that only something the husbands and to-be-dads did? It was something even best friends didn't do.'

Sweat dripped steadily down Hermione's face, as she concentrated on her breathing exercise with the Head Nurse. Her contractions had gotten stronger and came in shorter intervals.

"He he hoo..he he hoo" the Head Nurse continued the breathing exercise, but was cut short by a painful scream from Hermione. "UHHHNN."

The Head Nurse quickly rushed out of the room, summoning a certified doctor to deliver the baby, who was well on the way. Harry took her hand, coaching her as she went through labor. Hermione repaid him by gripping his hand so hard that he felt his fingertips going numb. "Breath, Hermione-BREATH." Harry's face was turning a deep shade of purple, the pain in his hand making him a little woozy.

Little did anyone know that a certain Malfoy was watching from under an invisible cloak, leaning against a cabinet full of medical supplies.

The room door slammed open and the Nurse barged in, following behind who Harry presumed was the doctor. "Keep breathing Ms. Granger." The bald man pulled on a pair of gloves, and with the help of the Head Nurse, secured Hermione's legs to the bed with her thighs spread. Her contractions had gotten even faster and harder, and Hermione screamed in pain. "Push, Miss, you have to push harder." The doctor stood, waiting to catch the baby as it came into the world. Hermione jolted up as the baby's head slid out, gripping Harry's hand even tighter.

"You're doing good, honey. Push a little harder." The Head Nurse wet a towel and dabbed Hermione's pained face with it.

"Good. Good. A little more." The doctor coaxed.

"UHHHHNNNNNNN." Hermione screamed as she pushed one last time, and feeling the baby slide out, she collapsed on to the bed, panting heavily. Crying emmitted from the doctors arms as the baby took its first breath.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." The doctor smiled at Hermione, detaching the umbilical cord before taking the baby away to be washed.

A paled Hermione lay, catching her breath. "A baby girl, Harry, we have a baby girl!"

Harry flashed a huge smile, still clutching to his throbbing hand. "A baby girl it is."

* * *

"You two should be proud parents." The Head Nurse cooed at the baby before handing her over to Hermione and Harry. Hermione smiled up at Harry. There was no doubt he was the father of the child. 

"I'm so sorry I arrived late, but I came as soon as I got the news." Harry looked apolegetically at Hermione and the baby girl.

"Oh, thats quite alright, my gaurdian angel has been here every night. He sits in that chair over there-," Hermione pointed at a chair not far from the bed,"-and keeps me company and talks to me. He tells me how beautiful I am and how much he loves me." Her lips curled into a smile.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Tell me more about this gaurdian angel of yours."

"Oh Harry, he is wonderful! He has the most intoxicating grey eyes, and the softest blonde hair I've ever seen." Hermione sighed, although she hadn't seen him, she knew exactly what he looked like.

Harry muttered quietly under his breath. "Malfoy." He searched the room with his seeker skills, honing into any movement. A flicker of movement by the medicine cabinet caugh Harry's eyes. Slowly, he wandered over. "I should've known he would be here." Harry grumbled to himself.

Pretending to be interested in the contents of the cabinet, he looked in only to find a few basins and ointments. "Malfoy." He seethed through his teeth. He may have forgiven Hermione, but he was in no way ready to forgive Draco.

"Potter." A voice sounded from his right.

"I'm surprised to find you here." Harry tried to keep from flinging off the invisiblity cloak and reveiling him.

"Likewise." Harry could imagine the smirk on Draco's face.

"Harry." Hermione called. "Who are you talking to?" She cocked her head to one side.

"No one, I was just sorting through the medicine cabinet." Harry suddenly interested himself in rearranging the flasks and basins in front of him.

"Well, come over here, I want you to hold our baby too."

Harry dropped a flask he had been holding, and it crashed to the ground, breaking into a hundred miniscule slivers.

Draco gasped in disbelief, he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He slid down the side of the cabinet, until he sat on the cold marble floor. He gripped his chest in pain, trying to squeeze back the tears that stubbornly trickled down his face. He cried for Hermione, who didn't remember him, and for his baby girl, who would never know her real father, but most of all, he cried because he knew that Potter had won again.

"Harry, you're scaring her." Hermione tried to hush the crying baby, who, upon hearing her mother's voice had resumed smiling and wiggling her tiny toes. "Yeah, little princess. You got daddy's nose, huh? You look just like daddy." Hermione cooed as the baby fell asleep. "Come over here, Harry. What are you so scared of?" Harry moved unwillingly over to the bed. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that he was not the father of the baby, but instead Malfoy was.

"Harry, look at her nose, it looks just like your's." She smiled up at him and reached a hand out to grab his dangling one. Hermione squeezed tightly. "Look at our baby, Harry. We brought her into this world. Isn't she beautiful?" Harry nodded, unable to say any more. As much as he wanted to be with Hermione, a part of him knew it wasn't right to keep her from the truth, but how was he going to tell her?

"What should we name her, Harry?" Hermione rocked the baby back and forth.

_"What should we name it if it's a girl?"_ A tenor voice rumbled through Hermione's brain.

_"Heidi...it's lovely."_ Came the silky smooth voice again, sending shivers of excitement down her back. She squeezed her eyes shut, not able to remember the face of the voice. Silent tears started building again.

"Heidi," She whispered, almost as if the sliver of a memory would wash away if she said it any louder.

Harry looked down at her, his face breaking into the most charming of smiles. "Heidi it is, love."

_"Get some rest, love. Tomorrow's a big day." _Another shard of her memory evaded all the thoughts in her head, Hermione tried as hard as she could to remember where the voice had come from.

"'Mione, are you alright? You look a little pale." Harry frowned.

"No, I'm fine. This is all I've ever wanted; a happy, healthy family." She leaned up, kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

Draco, meanwhile, had gotten up and silently apparated out of the room, unshed tears stinging the back of his eyes.

* * *

I think I kinda got the birthing process wrong, but seeing that i've never had a baby before..I would know. hahaha 


	11. chap 11

Draco wandered into the Head Common room well after 10 pm, absorbed in a potions book he had borrowed from the library. It had been a week since Hermione had returned to Hogwarts, and she had never looked at him.

"Come on, honey." A gentle voice floated towards him from the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Draco looked up to see Hermione cradling Heidi in her arms, one of her breasts exposed, and cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up, frozen, but realizing where Malfoy was staring, she quickly pulled down her shirt. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Malfoy?" Her voice had become cold.

"This is my common room too, H-Granger." He smirked. "Besides, nice boob." He snickered, leaving a blushing Hermione behind him as he ascended the stairs into the comforts of his room. "Pervert." Draco thought he heard Hermione say.

Draco shut the door, casting a silencing spell around his room before he fell to his knees, screaming,"Why? Why do you taunt me like this? YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Tears flowed openly down his pale cheeks.

* * *

"That baby isn't MINE, Ron!" Harry paced back and forth in front of a confused Ron, perched on the sofa. It was near midnight, but the two best friends were still up, discussing the matter at hand. 

"Well, obviously Hermione doesn't know." Ron said thoughtfully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yea mate, thanks for stating the obvious."

"Malfoy's the father, isnt he?" Ron said quietly.

"What?! How'd you know?" Harry glared at Ron. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"Harry, I'm not as stupid as I look! I see the way Hermione looks at Malfoy when she thinks no one it watching." Ron swiped his bangs from his forehead.

"Oh. I guess I never noticed that." Harry said sheepishly.

"You know you have to tell her, right?"

"How am I going to tell her?!" Harry ran a hand through his toussled black hair. He couldn't deny it, he loved having Hermione holding his hand while her baby cooed happily in his arms, but he wasn't like that. He couldn't stand living a lie.

"Tell me what?" Hermione had walked through the portrait door, dropping in on their conversation.

"Uh..nothing." Harry replied.

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. "TELL HER!" He breathed into Harry's ear. "NOT NOW!" Harry whispered back.

"Oh, okay then, come on!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him out the door.

"Are you bloody insane?" Harry asked as she dragged him down the halls toward the Head common room. "It's midnight, if Filtch or Mrs. Norris catches us, we are both dead!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, placing her hands on his chest. "Don't you want to spend a night with me and Heidi?" She asked, putting on her puppy dog face that she knew Harry couldn't resist.

"Don't be like that, Hermione. You know I do, I just-"

"Good, I thought so." Hermione smiled, not letting him finish before starting to drag him towards the common room again. The portrait swung open at the mention of the password, and Hermione pushed Harry through the door, who, at that moment, was hoping with all his heart that Malfoy wouldn't see them.

"What's this, Potter?" Harry slowly looked up into the cold icy eyes that he knew all too well.

"I uh-help? With Heidi?" Harry gulped.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Hermione said before she led Harry into her room, shutting her door in Draco's face.

* * *

"I'll just be a minute, Harry." Hermione's muffled voice came out of the bathroom. 

Harry held baby Heidi in his lap, bouncing her up and down to her delight. "No, no, take your time." He called, never removing his eyes from the beautiful child in front of him.

_"Malfoy's the father, isnt he?" _

Ron's voice sounded in his head. Harry had no doubt that this child was Malfoy's. Her eyes were just like his, and Harry couldn't deny the fact that Malfoy had the most intoxicating eyes: gray and speckled with light blue specks. 'No wonder girls fell head over heels for him.' Harry thought, just as the bathroom door creaked open.

Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in the door way, dressed in a translucent gown, which hugged every single curve of her body. She found him gaping and smiled. "Oh come on Harry, you've seen this before."

"I-I-actually-I-" Harry stuttered as the goddess before him walked towards the bed.

Hermione crawled behind him, nipping his neck sofly until she was sitting with Harry between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Harry, sighing. How good it felt to have a man under your arms. Especially your best friend. "Harry, what happened between us? Help me remember." She sighed.

Harry gazed up at the ceiling. "Hermione, this baby isn't-she isn't mine."

Hermione removed her head from his broad back. "What?!"

Harry stood, placing a soundly sleeping Heidi in her crib and knelt in front of Hermione. "She's not mine, Hermione."

"Are you saying that you aren't the father of my baby?!"

"Yes." Harry gazed into Hermione's eyes sincerely.

"I can't believe you, Harry. I thought you were more responsible than this."

"I-"

"Then who's the father?" Hermione looked up at Harry with her tear-stained face.

"I know, this maybe hard for you to take in right now, along with everything else, but the father is M-"

"I thought you loved me-us. I don't get it, why are you denying her?" Hermione brushed a few tears away from her face.

"No, no I'm not denying her. I love you both, very much." Harry hushed Hermione with a gentle stroke of his thumb on her face.

"Then what were you talking about?"

Harry sighed. "Don't mind me, I was just a little tired and fustrated, that's all." How was he ever going to tell Hermione without breaking down himself?

"Okay, Harry. Just know you can tell me anything, ok?" Hermione wiped her tears off with the hem of her nightgown. "I think I could use some sleep before class tomorrow." She pulled down the covers as Harry joined her in her bed.

"Night, Harry." Hermione whispered before turning on to her side and falling asleep.

"G'night Hermione." Harry whispered, still sitting up against the headboard. Sooner or later, he would have to force out the truth, he knew that much. But how could he do it without making it seem like he was deserting her? How could he tell her that her (ex) arch-nemesis was actually the father of her child, and her boyfriend? Harry sighed and slid under the covers. "Help me, Merlin." He muttered before he too closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Draco, in the adjacent room, was sitting on his bed, searching through volume after volume of expensive spell books that he had inherited from his father for a spell to help Hermione gain her memory back.

"How to grow a unibrow...how to make bats come out of your ears...how to remove all facial hair..."Draco muttered as he raised an eyebrow. "Five hundred galleons for one of these useless things!" He threw the volume at the wall in rage. "Help me, Merlin!"


	12. chap 12

stinkyirma - i made parvarti a slut? where? i dont have anything about her..

* * *

"HERMIONE!" A tall redhead boy and a smaller girl with the same flaming red hair ran towards Hermione as she crossed the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. 

"Ginny! Ron!" Hermione grabbed both of them in a bear hug.

"Aww, Mione, its SO good to have you back!" Ron's face shone with his huge smile.

"It sure is!" Ginny agreed with her brother. "Where's the baby?" Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry has her, she's still sleeping though." Hermione smiled at Harry as he walked up to the trio, a sleeping Heidi cuddled in his arms.

"God Hermione, she is so adorable!" Ginny leapt up and down in glee. "I'm an Aunty! Oh that sounds absolutely lovely! Aunty Ginny! I'm going to be Aunty Ginny!"

Ron glared at his sister. "Alright, alright, now can we go get some food in my stomach?" A deep rumble testifying his statement.

Harry chuckled, and the two girls followed suit. The laughter that rose from the chuckling seemed to wash away the awkward feeling from the moment before, and once again, it was the four of them (or five, including Heidi) and no one could tear them apart.

What they didn't know was that a jealous pair of eyes followed their every move as they sat down to breakfast.

* * *

"Draco? Draco?" Ruven snapped in front of his eyes. 

"WHAT?!" An extremely annoyed Draco answered.

"What are you looking at?" Ruven followed Draco's gaze to the four Gryffindors sitting in their regular spot near the middle of the Gryffindor table, chatting animatedly. "Tch, that slut. I bet she sleeps around with all the Gryffindor guys. No wonder she got pregnant." Ruven snickered, motioning to Hermione.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HERMIONE A SLUT!" Draco bellowed, attracting stares from the entire Great Hall. Looking around, Draco realized that the whole student body had fallen silent, and as his eyes swept over to the group of Gryffindors, he realized that Hermione was gone and the doors into the Great Hall was slamming shut. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Draco yelled before he stood up and ran out the Great Hall.

Draco skid to a stop before the bust of Athena, finding a sobbing Hermione huddled under the base, her back to him. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," He found himself saying as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I really a slut?" Hermione cried into her robes, which was bunched up in her fists.

"No, no, you're not." Draco whispered, holding her even tighter.

"I don't remember." Hermione sniffed grabbing onto her rescuer's robes, her eyes trailing up his chest to the Head Boy and the slytherin badge?! She looked up into his eyes, perhaps expecting Harry's green orbs, instead to be met by mysterious gray ones.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione screeched, releasing her death grip on his robe, and pulling herself away from him.

"You can call me Draco." Standing up, Draco turned to find himself surrounded by the Weasleys and Potter. "Excuse me." He said as he pushed his way past them and down the hall to the dungeons where he had his first class.

* * *

Ginny nudged Ron as they stood next to Hermione, trying the best they could to comfort her. "What in Merlin's name was that about?!" 

Ron sighed. "You know, I really don't know."

"She's one of your best friends. Shouldn't you ask her?" Ginny elbowed Ron hard.

Ron sighed, wanting Ginny to stop with her questions. "Okay, okay, Harry and I have this theory that...Malfoy is the father of that child."

Ginny clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Uh, will you guys please excuse us." She looked down at Harry, who nodded tersely.

Ginny grabbed her brother's robe and dragged him behind the nearest classroom door.

"WHAT?!" Ginny screamed.

"Malfoy is the father of that child." Ron stated again.

"No way! So now Hermione doesn't remember..DID YOU TELL HER?" Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"I-Harry should have told her." Ron whimpered under the evil eye of his sister.

"How'd she take it?" Ginny asked, calming down a bit.

"I don't know, I didn't mention it yet." Ron straightened out his robe.

"Well don't, this is girl's talk. I'll handle it." Ginny tucked a red curl behind her ear and walked back to where they had left Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Draco sat unmoved, doodling on his parchment during Snape's long lecture. He didn't bother to listen, knowing that he could always relearn it by himself later. 'What was I thinking? Did I really think that Hermione would come crawling back to me? Begging me to allow her back in my life.' Draco sighed, 'there must be a way to make her remember!' "DAMN IT!" 

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Snape rapped his desk loudly, arousing snickers from the Gryffindor side of the class room.

"SILENCE! Anyone who as makes as much as a grin shall have 20 points deducted from their house."

"I, uh don't feel too well, may I be excused?" Draco asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, if you write a twenty page essay on the discovery of the Lackawe Potion." Snape drawled.

"Why not." Draco dropped his books in his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and left the dungeons, a fierce wave of whispers hitting his ears.

"What was that about?"

"Dunno, maybe Pansy dumped him or something."

"Was he ever going out with Pansy Parkinson?"

"Duh, that was like so last year!"

* * *

Hermione watched Draco's retreating back. What was up with that? Draco Malfoy would NEVER in a million years leave a potions class because he was feeling sick. Her mind went back to the incident that had happened in the corridors that morning. Malfoy had asked her to call him Draco... 

"Ms. Granger! Do you know the answer?" Snape's cold voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Uh-can you repeat the questions?" Hermione turned beet red as she heard the Slytherin's snickering.

"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Ms. Granger, I hope this teaches you never to daydream in my class again." Snape turned and went back to lecturing the class.

"You alright?" Harry whispered fiercely.

"Yea, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Hermione smoothed her robe and tried to concentrate on the lesson, which she found very difficult because a certain blonde kept invading her mind.


	13. chap 13

Hermione sat at her desk in the common room, diligently doing her homework that had accumulated over the week. Next to her, in a small wicker basket, lay Heidi, quietly gnawing on her toes while saliva trickled down her face.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." A voice behind her began, causing her to jump up, knocking over the luxiurious chair she had been sitting on." I expect the both of you down in the Great Hall immediately for a prefect's meeting." Dumbldore's head bobbed slighly before it disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione sighed. Another one of those impromptu prefect meetings that they never got notices for. "MALFOY! Prefect meeting now!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to her room, Heidi happily gurgling in her arms.

Hermione gently placed Heidi in her crib. "Mommy will be right back ok? Be a good girl." She gently stroked her baby soft cheeks. "Bye honey." Hermione pulled a robe on over her spaghetti strap and jeans, wondering why Malfoy hadn't barged into her room yet asking her why she wasnt moving her bludgering arse.

After one last glance at herself in the mirror, Hermione yelled again. "MALFOY! MEETING!"

Draco had heard her the first time, but he didn't feel like going to another one of those dumb prefect meetings where everything was thrown together last minute. He figured he might as well stay in bed until someone decided to wake him up.

Hermione sighed, Malfoy just wanted to give her a hard time didn't he? She ran into his room through the connecting bathroom, to find him lying on his bed with his eyes shut. She stomped over to his bed, not caring to keep quiet.

Hermione poised her arms above the sleeping boy, ready to shake Malfoy up when suddenly his eyes flew open and he grabbed her around the waist, slinging her onto the bed and ontop of him. Their lips were dangerously close together and sparks flew down Draco's spine as he felt the warm puffs of breath emmiting out of Hermione's mouth. They stared into each other's eyes. Hermione's full of confusion. Draco's full of lust.

A throat cleared. "Uh..Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy? Dumbledore asked me to come and get you for the prefect's meeting now. Is this a bad time?" Hermione and Draco turned their gaze to the door and found a house elf standing there, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Uh, that's quite alright. We'll be down immediately." Hermione smiled, rolling herself off of Draco.

"Yes, Miss. I will deliver the message to Dumbledore right away." The house elf turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

"That was the most immature thing I've ever experienced, Malfoy!" Hermione glared at Draco, smoothing her robes.

Draco snickered, grabbing his robe. "We're gonna be late if you dont quit your whining." He grabbed her around the waist, guiding her out his door.

"Let me go!" Hermione twisted away from him, allowing his hand to fall to his side and away from her waist. "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco shrugged. "I felt like it." He lied, although he knew that it was more something along the lines like 'I want you.'

"For your information Draco Malfoy. I have a boyfriend, and I DON'T appreciate what ever you are trying to do." Hermione huffed, storming out of the common room and rushing to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, so you two have finally decided to join us." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled mysteriously as Hermione and Draco took their seats at the head of the table, opposite from him.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Professor." Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Quite alright, now, we have been discussing the graduation ball for the 7th years. Any questions, comments, suggestions?"

"I was thinking that we can have a muggle themed dance. Going all out with a DJ playing muggle music and a choice of either muggle wear or wizard robes." A Ravenclaw Prefect suggested.

Dumbledore gave a wise smile. "Excellent suggestion Ms. Alcane. Anyone else?"

All the other Prefects shook their heads. That was probably the best theme for the last dance of the year, a theme that was rarely ever used in the centuries that Hogwarts had been standing.

"Alright then I will make the announcements at dinner, meeting dismissed! Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please stay, I have a few more announcements." Dumbledore took out a little sack with curious yellow shapes within.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore held out the sack towards Hermione and Draco, who both shook their heads.

"Well, suit yourselves." He said as he popped one into his mouth and began. "As you know already, the head girl and the head boy always start the dances with a first dance." He smiled.

Hermione guffawed. "Togther?!"

Draco snickered. "No Her-Granger, with ourselves."

"Yes, together." Dumbledore nodded. "But, I will not expect you two to come together as a couple. That, is your own business. Now you are excused." He smiled and started rearranging the scrolls in front of them, mumbling to himself.

Hermione glanced over at Draco, sighing when she realized that he wasn't the least bothered. 'Alright! If he's civil about it, I'll be too!' she fumed.

* * *

"So Hermione. Who are you going to go with?" Ginny asked her. Dumbledore had just finished with his announcements and the Great Hall was already buzzing with excitement. 

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno, really. Harry?"

Ginny smiled, "You're lucky Hogsmeade weekend is coming up this week. Dress shopping!"

Hermione laughed. Ginny's sense of fashion never ceased to amaze her. "You'll help me pick the perfect one I presume?"

"Of course!"Ginny gushed.

From the Slytherin table, Draco could see Hermione talking and laughing with the little weasel. He wondered why Potter hadn't already taken the chance and asked her to the graduation ball. Well of course! They were a couple, and everyone would assume they were going together. 'How lovely!' He thought sarcastically, shoving his plate on to a first year's lap. Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, eyes flashing and giving evil glances to those who were unfortunate enough to have been caught staring.

* * *

Draco had been contemplating about the whole drama with Hermione for a while when 'speak of the devil!' she walked through the door, hand in hand with no other than..the-boy-who-lived. 

Hermione was leaning against him, smiling softly. "You wanna go check on Heidi?"

"Yea? Sure." Harry laughed.

"What?" Hermione chuckled, streching up her neck as if asking for a kiss which Harry placed sloppily on her lips.

'Oh God that was disgusting.' Draco thought as he cleared his throat, glaring at Potter.

"Oh, we didn't see you there, Malfoy." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" Draco's steely gaze sent quivers down Harry's back.

"Listen Hermione, how about some other time. I've got to get some rest before classes tomorrow. Alright?" Harry shot a glance at Draco.

"Oh, fine." Hermione pouted her full red lips.

"Aww, don't do that. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Harry leaned down, placed another kiss on her forehead and climbed out of the portrait hole.

Hermione turned, her arms crossed and her eyes an angry shade of brown. "You asshole! What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" Draco smirked.

"Is it so hard to see two people happy?" Hermione screamed, flinging herself onto a sofa.

"Happy, huh? You're happy?" Draco knelt down in front of her so that they were at eye level.

Hermione looked away. "Yes I am." She said after a few seconds of hesitation.

"You are happy with Potter?" He asked again.

"Look at me and tell me!" Draco grabbed her chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him square in the eyes.

"TELL ME!" He screamed at Hermione's retreating back as she ran up the stairs to her room, sobbing into her hands."TELL ME THAT YOU ARE HAPPY!"

"And I'll leave you alone-- forever."


	14. chap 14

Hermione lay on her bed, her face buried in the layers of sheets and comforters spread neatly atop it. Why did she always let Malfoy get to her? It was as if he could see right into her eyes and understand what she was going through. But how could he? She let out a strangled cry of frustration. HOW COULD A HEARTLESS GIT LIKE DRACO MALFOY UNDERSTAND?!

* * *

Draco stood by the door, listening as Hermione tired herself out with her pounding and screams of frustration. Finally, everything was quiet, and he sighed, thankful that she was asleep. He mentally pounded himself, hating himself for being such a coward and not coming out and telling Hermione that he was Heidi's father. What was he waiting for? For Potter to tell her the truth? Silently, he crept back to his own room, shutting the door quietly and climbing into bed without bothering with a shower or a change of clothes.

* * *

Hermione cried herself to sleep, oblivious to Heidi's crying.. 

_"Hey! Come back here!" A voice rumbled through the crevices of Hermione's brain._

_"No!" Hermione screamed playfully as she ran away from the boy sitting on the bed, still half naked and clawing wildly for his shirt._

_"No?" The boy jumped off the bed and chased after her, hands outstreched and ready to grab his shirt back. He easily outran her and tackled Hermione to the ground gently, pulling her in by the waist._

_"Not fair." Hermione pouted, taking in a sharp breath of air. _

_"Fair, eh?" The boy smirked [his oh-so-sexy smirk that she had fallen in love with] and started tickling her. His fingers slid with ease up and down her torso making her keel over with laughter._

_"No--" Hermione gasped stopping between her fit of giggles. "STOP!--Stop!--I promise I won't steal your shirt again." The boy showed no mercy, continuing to tickle her. _

_"Please!--Stop!" Hermione screamed as he dug his fingers deeper into her sides. _

_"Promise?" The boy spoke again, stopping momentarily._

_"I promise! Now stop!" Hermione pushed him off lightly._

_"Alright! Alright! Fair is fair." The boy rolled off of her, the both of them laying on the bedroom floor, flushed and tired out._

_"..time for REVENGE!" Hermione screamed suddenly, crawling onto the blonde boy and tickling him savagely. _

_"This is not fair!" The boy's voice grated against Hermione's neck. He started trailing kisses up her neck and finally capturing her lips in a soft warm kiss. By now, Hermione had stopped her tickling and moved her hands behind his head, running her fingers through his silky blonde hair. _

_The boy pulled away first, smirking. _

_"WHAT?" Hermione smacked him in the chest._

_"I love you, Hermione Granger." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes._

_"I love you more, Draco Malfoy." _

Hermione woke up drenched in cold sweat. Draco Malfoy in her dreams was something that didn't happen everyday, but then again, those dreams where she always ended up snogging a blonde male. Could that be him as well? The gears turned in Hermione's sharp mind as she tried to sort out all her dreams and feelings. She glanced over at her alarm clock. 9:20?! No one had bothered to wake her up and she was already late for Double Potions. Hermione slumped back onto her bed, thinking what a brilliant way it was to start a day.

A tapping at the window broke into Hermione's thoughts and she turned to see a beautiful falcon perched on a branch outside her window. Slowly, she stood up, making her way to the window and unfastening the lock that held it in place. The falcon eyed her carefully and flew into the room, landing gracefully on Heidi's crib. Hermione padded over, wondering who the beautiful falcon belonged to, and gently removed the note that it had attached to its leg. After nipping her finger affectionately, the falcon flew out the window again, eager to return to its master.

Hermione unrolled the note, taking in the messy boyish scrawl on the parchment.

' Sorry about last night. I was truly out of place.'

She sighed, just like Draco Malfoy to bring up the things that she didn't wanted to remember. She flung the note into the fire. But he had been right. Hermione wasn't happy. She was alone and scared, and pretending to be Harry's perfect girlfriend was only a drug, keeping her high and smothering her true depression.

* * *

Draco sat in Charms, daydreaming in class for the second time that week. How had he fallen in love with her? How did something so perfect become such a nightmare? 

_Draco sat in the head compartment, waiting to meet the new Head girl. His stomach fluttered with unknown excitement as the compartment door slid open, revealing a pair of long tanned legs. He trailed his gaze slowly upwards, past the flowing summer dress and curly brown hair and finally landing on her face. Brown curls falling into her dark brown eyes fringed with long lashes, her cheeks touched with a slight blush and a sprinkle of freckles, she was a Goddess! _

_"I-uh-nice to meet you." Draco shot out his hand awkwardly._

_"Malfoy. Nice to meet you too." She smirked sarcastically._

_"I-have we met?" Draco's usually suave demeanor slowly flickered back._

_The brunette rolled her eyes, holding out her hand, mocking Draco, "Hermione Granger._ _**Pleasure**_ _to meet you."_

_"The pleasure's all mine. **Granger**." Draco smirked, wondering when the stuck up little muggleborn had become the attractive female before him._

_"Stop drooling, Malfoy, it's disgusting." Hermione had taken a seat across from him and had pulled out a book which she promptly began reading ignoring Draco for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts._

_From that moment on, Draco had made it his mission to make Herimone his._

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Mafloy?" A cautious rapping drew Draco out of his memories. He looked up to see Professor Flitwick nervously dancing around his desk. "You are going to be late for your next class if you don't hurry." Draco looked around to see the whole room empty.

"Oh, right. Thanks Professor." Draco's usually stolid face cracked a small sliver of a smile, and grabbing his things, he ran out of the room, heading back to the Head common room instead of his next class. There was no way he could concentrate on anything without Hermione's face floating into his mind.

* * *

Climbing through the portrait hole, Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and stomped up the stairs to his room, where he promptly removed his shirt and prepared for a shower. 

As he walked into the bathroom, he could see the door to Hermione's room slightly ajar, and padding over the bathroom barefoot, he stuck his head in when he heard a happy gurgling emmit from the crib that stood in the center of the room.

Draco slid over, craning his neck to see a delighted Heidi gurgling and sucking on her hand. She cocked her head to one side when she saw him, immediately stopping what ever she had been doing.

Cautiously, Draco reached within the crib and his arms emerged, wrapped around his baby girl. His face broke into a bigger smile than he ever knew could appear on his face. This was his daughter! His beautiful little girl! He brought her up to his chest, nearly smothering the little baby with his tight hug. "I love you so much, Heidi." He beamed, and forgetting about his shower, he took her down to the common room, where he cuddled and hugged her.

For the whole morning and into the afternoon, Draco spent every precious moment with his daughter, from changing her diapers for the first time, to magicking milk for her to suckle on.

As Heidi greedily drained the last drop, Draco rocked her slowly and softly, humming a tune into her delicate little ears. He hadn't even realized that the whole day had gone by and classes were over already.

Suddenly, Hermione and Harry stepped into the room, abruptly ending their father daughter bonding time.

"DROP HER, MALFOY!" Hermione held out her wand, pointing it directly at Draco's heart but not willing to hex him in case she missed and hit Heidi instead.

Draco stared back at her insolently, not willing to put down his daughter he had waited so long to finally hold.

"NOW!" Screeched Hermione, waving her wand threateningly while Harry stood there just looking plain guilty.

Draco turned his stony gaze on to Harry, and for a split second, Harry thought he saw a look of sadness and surrender. Draco slowly bent over, placing Heidi gently onto the sofa as she cried out, waving her little arms at him. "Bye Heidi." Draco swept a thumb over her rosy little cheeks before bounding up to his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry sighed watching as Draco tore up the stairs. He ran a hand through his always messy black hair. "Hermione, you really don't have to be this way."

"How can you say that?! Did you see the way he was looking at Heidi? It was like he was going to kill her or something." Hermione ran over to the sofa, immediately picking Heidi up and rocking her back and forth softly. "Don't worry, that Draco Malfoy will never hurt you again. Shhhhhh."

Harry could only stand and watch, too full of guilt and sympathy for Draco to even look at Heidi.


	15. chap 15

**regina-terrae**: sorry bout the slow pacing.. it should be going a little faster from here on out! at least i hope..

* * *

Finally! Hogsmeade weekend came rolling around the corner, and Hermione had almost pushed all the events from the week out of her mind.

Madame Pomfrey had agreed to babysit Heidi, leaving Hermione free to go where ever she chose. In return, Hermione promised to help out in the infirmary every Wednsday for a month

* * *

"Uh, so how are you taking the news?" Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, both with a steaming mug of butterbeer between their fingers. They had just arrived at Hogsmeade in the horseless carraiges and decided to get something to warm themselves with. 

"What news?" Hermione glanced nonchalantly at her mug of butterbeer.

"Didn't Harry tell you?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Tell me what?" Hermione looked up.

"He didn't tell you?" Ginny's cheeks were starting to turn into red splotches.

"NO GINNY! Now out with it!" Hermione slammed her butterbeer onto the table, attracting wierd looks from the other customers in Three Broomsticks.

"Well..the father of the baby is-" Ginny started just as Madame Rosmerta walked up to their table.

"That generous young man already paid your bill, dear." Madam Rosmerta said smiling and pointing to the door.

Hermione turned just in time to see a blonde male walk out the door. "MALFOY?" She turned back to see Madame Rosmerta had already gone back to the counter.

Ginny sighed, so Harry _had _told Hermione that Malfoy was the father. "So you do know?"

Hermione mumbled an "Uh huh," without really understanding Ginny's question.

"And you are okay with it?"Ginny peered at Hermione closely.

"Sure." Hermione mumbled, once again not bothering to digest the question. Malfoy paying her bills, grabbing her around the waist, haunting her dreams, what was going on? _Something_ must have happened in those five months before her accident, and she wasn't about to let it go without finding out.

"Well then," Ginny took a huge swig of her butterbeer, downing the last few drops. "We've got some shopping to do!" She sat, waiting for Hermione to respond.

Finally Hermione turned, smiling. "Oh yea! I could use a little shopping spree to get my mind straight." 'AND CLEAR!' She thought to herself as they walked out the door shoulder to shoulder.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" Ginny said, breaking into Hermione's wandering daydream.

"Hmm." Hermione pictured herself, walking into the Great Hall, arm linked through the arm of a strong hunky blonde--what?! black haired boy. The sudden vision of her and Malfoy walking into the Great Hall together sent a shiver down her spine.

"Mione? You alright?"

Hermione shook herself, gazing at her concerned friend. "Yea, I'm alright, I suppose. I just got carried away." She forced a smile onto her paled face.

"Well let's try this store first!" Ginny pointed at a shop they now stood in front of. It had a flashing neon sign with the huge letters: "MUGGLE WEAR 24/7."

"Wow," Hermione gasped,"When did this store get here?"

Ginny pulled open the glass door. "Beats me, but it sure looks like they have something that we could use."

The two girls ventured into the dimmly lit store to be greeted by a rotund wizard with greasy slicked back hair. "Excuuuush me." The man snorted. "I'm Tom. Do you need shuum help?" He squinted at them through his thick glasses, wiping away a trail of snot running down his face with the back of his hand.

"Uh, we were wondering if you had any-uh formal wear." Ginny glanced nervously at Hermione.

"Oh, yesh. Back of the shtore!" Tom pointed his grimy dirt-crusted hand to the rear of the store and resumed his position at the checkout counter.

Ginny took this as their que and quickly ushered Hermione towards the direction he had pointed.

"Oh man!" Ginny burst out once they were out of earshot. "He needs some serious hygiene courses." She burst out in contagious laughter and soon the both of them were clutching their stomachs as silent tears flowed down their faces.

Finally, Hermione took a deep breath and regained herself. "Ginny!" She prodded her younger friend in the back. "Come on! We have some work to do!" Hermione motioned to the dusty pile of dresses laying beside them.

"Oh, right!" Ginny took one look at the dust covered dresses and shook her head. "No way I am going through that!" She shook her head, drawing out her wand. "Scourify!"

Almost instantly, the dust flew off, leaving the two girls gaping at the treasures they had discovered. Every dress in the pile was unique in its own way and all magicked so that they would be a perfect fit. Hermione and Ginny each took an armload of dresses to the fitting room and spent the morning giggling and and gasping at the beauty of the dresses.

* * *

Harry and Ron had gone off by themselves to do some shopping of their own for the graduation ball. 

"So who are you asking to the ball?" Ron asked Harry as they walked through the cobblestone streets windowshopping.

"Well, Hermione..." Harry's voice tapered off.

"And she's okay with it? She's not the least bit mad that you didn't tell her Heidi wasn't yours?" Ron arched an eyebrow.

"I-"

"You didn't tell her, did you, mate? Bloody, and I thought you had more sense than that!" Ron shook his head sadly.

"I TRIED, Ron! I TRIED." Harry stopped, shooting Ron his most serious look. "I-I just couldn't stand the look on Hermione's face!"

Ron shook his head again, this time in sympathy. "Women, the weakness of all men!" He smacked his forehead with a loud smack.

Harry looked at his best friend, his lips curling into a half smile.

"Bloody Harry! You've got to tell her!" Ron said, suddenly grabbing Harry by the shoulders and shaking him wildly.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Let me go!"

* * *

"Wow, you look fab!" Ginny covered her mouth in delight as Hermione spun around for her in a blue and turquoise dress. It was snug in all the right places, accentuating her curves and elegant long legs. Glitter was sprinkled down from the bodice all the way to the hem of the dress which ended a few inches above her right knee and tapered down to mid-calf on her other leg. "Absolutely gorgeous, Mione! Do you like it?" 

Hermione blushed, she couldn't deny that she liked the way she looked. "Mmm, I like it." She murmured as she ran her fingers over the soft delicate material. "I'll take it!" She smiled and turned to see Ginny in her dress. Ginny also looked FAB-u-lous in her dress, a slinky red strapless with a flowing hem that barely went past her knees.

"LOVE IT!" Ginny's smile grew wide as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Let's go. We still got shoes, accessories, and not to mention all the make-up we need!" Hermione waved her hands around frantically, ticking off the different things on her fingers.

"Alright!"

* * *

Moments later, the girls emerged from the dingy little shop clutching their purchases tightly, muttering about what a deal they had gotten for those dresses, so wrapped up in their chatter that they weren't looking where they were going. 

"HERMIONE, GINNY, watch out for the bench!"

The girls looked up to see Harry and Ron running towards them, and stopped right before they crashed into the bench.

"Whew, you guys've got to watch where you're going!" A flustered Ron said.

"Definately! You almost crashed into this bench!" Harry panted from his seat.

"Uh Ron, I need to talk to you for a moment.." She eyed her brother and as if he was reading her mind, he quickly nodded.

"Uh, right, some urgent..family business. We'll be right around the corner if you need us." Ron grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her away, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"So?" Ginny whispered once they were out of sight.

"He hasn't told her yet." Ron replied gravely.

"What? But she knows! She told me so in the Three Broomsticks." Ginny peered up at her brother.

"Really? Well there's one thing for certain, Harry didn't tell her." Ron rubbed his temple. I wonder who did.."

"MALFOY!" The two of the yelled together.

* * *

Hermione sat, hands clasped on her knees, next to Harry on the bench. She stared at the boy who she thought was her boyfriend. 

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Harry asked self-conciously.

"Huh? Oh, no I-just was a little out of it, that's all." Hermione replied half heartedly.

Harry flashed a smile. "So what did you get the dress for?"

"I-I thought, oh nothing, just for the ball." Hermione stuttered.

"Someone asked you?" Harry joked as she blushed.

"No, I was just-"

"Well they'd better back off, cause _you _are _my _date." Harry leaned in capturing Hermione's gaping mouth in a kiss, completely forgetting to tell her about Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, back from Hogsmeade and satisfied with her purchases, she had picked up Heidi from the infirmary and already tucked her in bed. Now, she spent some quiet time alone, curled up on the couch and absorbed in a good book. 

She shifted slightly as she felt the weight of a second person weigh down the couch, and looking up, she realized it was her fellow Head.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione muttered, her head still stuck behind her book, she was in an abnormally good mood and not even Malfoy could ruin it for her.

"I was-uh wondering--maybe you would like to go to the ball with me?" Draco inquired, a slow genuine smile creeping up his face. Maybe he could finally tell her the truth about them.

Hermione looked up from her book, staring at Draco, doubtfully, wondering what the full 360 degree turn of personality was about. Was this another one of his mean jokes?

"Oh-sorry, Harry already asked." Hermione finished slowly.

"Well that's too bad then, maybe next time?" Draco turned to go.

"Wait.." Hermione glance up at him watching as he spun around, eyes lightening up hopefully. "Why me?"

"I- just thought maybe you would like to spend the night together, ya know, get to know each other a little better." Draco sat back down next to her."We've spent 7 years together in these halls, and I still feel like we are strangers."

Hermione started to snicker, her auburn curls falling into her eyes. "You're serious?" She stopped chuckling when she realized that no harsh response had come to her ears.

Instead, silvery eyes stared back at her, full of sincerity and--lust?


	16. chap 16

this chapter is dedicated to JAML! Happy Birthday! =D

this chapter is kinda pointless, but it leads onto the next chapter!

* * *

The next two weeks whizzed by, and the graduation ball hit them like a bludger. It was scheduled for a Friday two weeks before school ended to accommodate finals, and by Thursday, all the 7th years were absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Alright, seeing that no one can concentrate any further on the lesson, class dismissed!" Professor Mcgongall announced with a curt wave of one hand, while the other hand was pressed up against her temple in frustration.

"ALRIGHT!! Anyone for a game of Quidditch before dinner?" Harry yelled across the room, surveying the number of hands. "Let's go!" He ran off with Ron, leaving Hermione alone to gather up her books.

As she bid Professor McGonagall a good day, Hermione couldn't help but think back to the night before when Draco Malfoy had asked her to the graduation ball. It was so unlike him, with his snobby muggle hating attitude, but yesterday, he had seemed almost..human.

In some ways, Hermione almost found him as a fine example of a male. It scared the living daylights out of her, but she couldn't help but feel drawn towards his muscular build and entrancing gray eyes. The smirks that graced his lips every so often were a huge plus to his already hunky features.

For the past few weeks, he had even gone out of his way to be kind to her, but all she had done was cast it aside like a dirty old rag. Hermione sighed, she owed him an apology, the one thing she thought that she would _never_ ever admit.

* * *

"Bloody, Mione!" Squealed an overly excited Ginny. "You look absolutely stunning." She giggled. "Harry will be eating out of your hands tonight!" Ginny spun Hermione around to face her vanity mirror. 

Reflecting back at them was a gorgeous brunette with huge innocent eyes and a sophisticated updo. Her cheeks were tinted with a slight blush and a subtle pink gloss had been applied to her full pouty lips.

"I-I don't know what to say. Wow, Ginny! You are extraordinary!" Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears, grateful for the magic her friend had performed.

"Well alright then!" Ginny packed up her make up with a swift flick of her wand. "You've got a date waiting."

Hermione threw her head back in a genuine laugh. "Neville is going to be the luckiest bloke on the dance floor." She glanced at her equally stunning friend, who blushed.

"Aww thanks Mione!" Ginny pulled her into a tight hug, and after releasing her she broke into a huge smile. "Now let's go grab our men!"

The two of them waltzed out of Hermione's room and down to the common room where two nervous boys were sitting.

Harry looked up first, his eyes widening as he watched Hermione descend the stairs.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." His eyes bugged at her slim figure clad in the flowing dress.

Hermione blushed, twirling around for Harry as Ginny headed over to Neville. "You like it?"

Harry brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "You look beautiful." He said, smiling.

"Yea? You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Potter." She smiled coyly, straightening out the collar of his button down shirt with her hands.

"So where's Heidi?" Harry questioned, glancing around to no avail.

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey agreed to babysit her again. So I'm free the whole night." Hermione said, smoothing out a ripple in her dress, staring into Harry's smokey green eyes. She loved them, did she not? But did she love them in the way she was supposed to? She feared she didn't.

"Harry, Hermione? It's almost 7. The feast is going to start without us!" Ginny called to them, her slender arm around Neville's broad back.

Hermione snapped herself out of the trance and laughing, she slid her arm through the crook in Harry's arm and together, they walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall, where they took their seats at the Gryffindor table along side their friends and dates.

"Wow, the house elves have really gone all out on this one!" Hermione exclaimed, gazing at the mounds and mounds of ham, mashed potatoes, and desserts laid out in front of them. 

"I can't wait!" Cried Ron before Dumbledore's booming voice echoed through the entire hall. 

"I would like to congratulate the graduating 7th years for their tremendous work they have done in the last seven years!" He paused as the hall broke out in whistles and cheering. Eyes twinkling, he continued. "You are welcome to begin with dinner!" With a slight nod, he sat back down, joining the Professors at their table. 

As they finished up their extravagant dinners, Dumbledore stood up once again, ready to make an announcement. 

"Now, as you all finish up your desserts, I would like the Great Hall to be cleared momentarily to allow the setting up of the dance floor." With a wave of his wand, the doors leading out of the Great Hall swung open, and slowly, couples began to trickle out until finally the whole hall was empty.

* * *

With the help of a few Professors, the Great Hall was a suitable dance floor in no time. A stage was set up for the DJ and the usual tables had been pushed to a far side of the room, allowing ample space for movement. 

Hermione gasped as she reentered the Great Hall, wondering how that could have possibly been the same place they had eaten dinner a few moments before. Now, the usually bright hall was dim, with colorful floating filters hanging over a few candles, emmiting colorful spurts of light from the walls. Soft music was already playing, and Hermione could see the hired darwf busily adjusting the amps. 

"Wow, this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed as if reading Hermione's mind. 

"You could say that again." Hermione muttered, without removing her astonished gaze from the decorations.   
  
"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy! A moment please." Dumbledore beckoned from the elevated stage. 

"I better go, have fun!" Hermione slowly released her grip from Harry's hand, click-clacking over to the stage in her strappy sandals. Too self concious to notice the male figure that was now walking directly behind her. 

Draco cautiously tapped Hermione's shoulder as not to cause her any fright. 

Hermione turned, tripping over her feet and almost falling on the ground if it hadn't been for Draco's strong arms, wrapping themselves reflexively around her waist. She peered up at him, her cheeks flushed and her hair slightly more frazzled, which only made her look more beautiful. 

"Thanks, Malfoy." Hermione picked herself out of his arms, glancing briefly over his attire, unable to deny the fact that he looked good, in fact, one could almost say he looked drop-dead gorgeous. Draco's hair was loosely flipped into his eyes, a little more toussled than usual. His chiseled features stood out beneath his outfit: a black buttoned down shirt, black dress pants, and black motercycle boots, which contrasted with his silvery blond hair. 

Draco smirked, watching her eyes sweep over his entire body. He couldn't help but notice how good Hermione looked as well. "You look quite stunning for a..Muggleborn, Ms. Granger." He said suavely. 

Hermione was taken aback, not really sure how to react around him anymore. "Well-I-uh thanks, you look quite-good..yourself." She stuttered as they walked up to meet Dumbledore. 

"Well, ready for the dance?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in excitement as he observed the confused looks that his two Heads shot at each other. Scanning over the crowded hall, he could see that students were already starting to get restless. "LET THE BALL BEGIN!" Dumbledore's voice was amplified immediately. 

"Please, a round of applause for the Head boy and Head girl, as they start the first dance!" 

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, attracting a sidelong glance from Draco, who extended an arm to her. "You ready?"


	17. chap 17

Hermione placed her arms gently around Draco's broad back, clasping her fingers together and enveloping him in a cloud of perfume. His usually rigid body softened at her touch, and she found herself closing in the awkward space between them. They were like two _perfect _pieces of a puzzle, every single one of her curves fit perfectly in his.

Draco sighed, inhaling the scent of Hermione that he had long forgotten. How nice it felt to be in such close quarters with her again. He slowly rocked Hermione back and forth to the soft beat that was coming from corners of the great hall.

_Please remember, please remember _

_I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me_

Closing her eyes, Hermione followed Draco's steps, swaying softly to the music, feeling the warmth of his hands on her lower back. "This is magical.." She whispered so softly that she thought no one had heard.

"Yea? It's a miracle." Draco murmured, his lips barely moving. He shifted, leaning his cheek on Hermione's head, tightening his hold on her waist.

_And how we laugh and how we smile   
And how this heart was yours and mine   
And how a dream was out of reach   
I stood by you, you stood by me   
We took each day and made it shine   
We wrote our names across the sky   
We ride so fast, we ride so free   
And I knew that you had me_

"Draco?" Hermione surprised herself as his name rolled smoothly off the tip of her tongue.

"Yea, Hermione?" Draco said with a slight hesitation, wondering what had made her call him by his first name.

She sighed, wondering about her sudden urge to use his name. "Mm. Nothing."

_Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me_

They swayed back and forth, both too lost in their own thoughts to realize that the song had ended, leading into a new song, and random couples had joined them on the dance floor, surrounding them in a thick ring of human bodies.

Finally Draco shifted so that he was about an arms length away. He smirked as he watched Hermione's face furrow with confusion as to why he had moved away.

"What?" Hermione glared up at him as he glanced quizically at her.

"I was just wondering if you would kiss me back if I kissed you." A smile flitted across his face.

"You really think I would do-" Hermione was cut off by a pair of lips covering her own, dissolving any questions she had.

As their soft warm kiss ended, Hermione batted her eyelashes, a bashful smile curling on her face. She looked into Draco's serious gray eyes, and felt herself sinking slowly into the gorgeous gray pools.

Draco, taking her silence as an invitation for more, captured her lips in another slow tentative kiss, and this time, their lips never parted, their tongues swirling around in an exotic dance. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her now, and fast. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked in between kisses.

She left small repetitive kisses on his lips, causing him to smirk, knowing that she wanted the same thing.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist, and he carried her out of the hall, stumbling as he continued to kiss her, oblivious to the watchful eyes of their peers. He stumbled for quite a way, winding through corridors and through hallways until he finally found what he was looking for, a closet.

Hermione felt her hormones raging out of control as she clung to Draco's sturdy masculine body. The one thing that she had promised herself never to do, she was doing. The adrenaline rush that accompanied the forbidden actions rushed through her blood, leaving her wanting more. She felt Draco backing her up against a stony wall and winced as she felt her bare back meet the cold stone.

"You alright?" He breathed huskily. His tongue flicked across the nape of her neck, tracing her jawline and finishing its journey at her lips. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her legs tighter around him, drawing him close enough to feel the growing hardness in his pants. She unlocked her lips from his and trailed them down his neck, nibbling and sucking on his collarbone as he moaned with pleasure. Hermione smirked, knowing that she had that kind of effect on him.

A strong hand pawing at the hem of her dress brought her back from her thoughts and she let out a small gasp of surprise. She tore her lips away from Draco's swollen ones as he continued nipping on her neck and feeling up her thighs. 'Oh God,' Draco thought, burying his face into Hermione's breasts. 'Oh God.'

Hermione jerked away from him, just as he slid his hands into her panties, ready to pull them from her body. "What are you doing?" She stared into his feverish eyes, waiting for an appropriate answer, but instead Draco grabbed her again, pushing her up against the closet door. Smirking at her full voluptuous breasts, he began his way down her shoulder, licking and biting against her wishes. As he roamed her shivering body with his tongue, his hand reached behind her, pulling down the zipper to her dress as fast as he could, ripping the dress from her bare breasts.

Hermione trembled, watching his eyes feast on her full round chest. Her eyes never left his lips as they traveled down her body, leaving love marks where ever they stopped, caressing and nibbling her erect nipples. "No, no, get off!" She screamed, thwacking Draco with her petite fists, trying to push him off of her. "Grr. GET OFF!" She flung her fists at his chest.

"You wanna play it rough huh?" Draco muttered diliriously soaking up the beautiful figure in front of him, eager to explore the body he had been deprived of for too long. He rammed his tongue into Hermione's mouth, exploring and licking as his hands made their way down to the most private part of a woman's body, teasing and taunting her as his fingers brushed gently past her soft curls.

"Please, please." Hermione begged, tears falling onto her bare skin. She covered her face with her palms, shamed at the events unfolding in front of her. "Please, stop, stop. Please...Draco.."

Her tearstained face finally drew Draco out of his dilirious state. Glancing around him, he fell to his knees, unwilling to believe what he had just done. What he had come close to doing...

"Hermione...no.." Tears trickled down Draco's face as he reached for Hermione's hand, begging for forgiveness. "Please...I-I never meant to go that far." He wrapped himself around her leg, shutting himself out from the pounding and the kicking that Hermione showered upon him. He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to let go. Not this time, not ever. Hermiones hand met his face in a sharp slap and his arms fell, clutching his throbbing cheek, but most of all his throbbing heart. 

* * *

Hermione ran back to her dorm, unable to concentrate on anything else. How could she have been so damn stupid? She had fallen for his stupid trick! All he wanted to do was get in her knickers! How could she have been so bloody clueless and so certain that he was a changed man? She threw herself into the showers scrubbing herself raw until she was sure that all the filth had been washed away.

* * *

Draco stumbled into the Heads Common room, his eyes darting back and forth as his mind went crazy. 'I could have raped her. I could have hurt her. What the fuck was I doing?' He thought as he smashed into the sofa, tears stains apparent on his pale face, before he grabbed a handful of floo powder, getting away from this place and going to drown his thoughts in the way he knew best. 

"JEROME'S" Draco's voice cracked as he stepped into the emerald flames.

Seconds later, Draco found himself in a darkened bar, the neon words "Jerome's strip club/bar" flashing annoyingly in his face. He headed over to the bar watching as witches wearing nothing but very transparent bras straddled poles on a stage, licking their lips seductively at the men coming in.

"What can I get you, mate?" An aging bartender asked, leaning heavily on the counter.

"A double shot of Bloody Mary." Draco replied, tearing his eyes momentarily away from a witch sitting with her legs wrapped around a customer's neck, allowing him full access to all her feminine features.

"Her'ya go." The bartender slid a glass full of bloody red liquid to Draco, which he promptly drained, sighing as he felt the caustic alchohol running through his veins. 'Bloody, that felt damn good.'

"ANOTHER!"

* * *

I KNO I KNO! gahh Hermione's personality is fluctuating like crazy and i dunno what to do! the story is slowly going down the drain..oh poo 

btw - huge thanks to my reviewers! props to you ALL!!

i am open to all suggestions you may have to make my story better! toodles.


	18. chap 18

haha sorry you guys..but hermione doesnt really find out fasho until the last chapter. so between then and now, she remembers snippets of her memories and harry does try to tell her. you'll see XD

i swear..therez like..probably 2-4 chapters left epilogue! and then i'll start on my new story. evil cackle!! mwhahah even better than this one!!

Oh i know! There were alot ood suggestions, but i decided to go with the next chapter i had already written. if you dont like it, leave a review and perhaps i'll change it!

* * *

A knock on the portrait door awoke Hermione from her fitful dream. Glancing over at her clock, she realized that it was only 11. She sighed, the ball would have ended already. 

"Ms. Granger!" A slightly muffled voice which Hermione recognized as Madame Pomfrey's came from behind the closed door. She rushed over, smiling as she saw a sleeping Heidi bundled tightly in her arms.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey. I owe you one!" Hermione smiled as she took Heidi into her arms. Shaking away any previous feelings, she shut the door, glancing down at her sleeping baby.

Heidi's tiny hands were balled up into fists, framing the sides of her rosy red cheeks. Her auburn hair was starting to tuff up in the middle of her head, making her the most adorable baby ever. Hermione shivered, she had already commited her daughter's picture in her mind. Entrancing gray eyes, auburn tuffs of hair. Heidi almost reminded her of Draco Malfoy, with the same mysterious eye color...Hermione shuddered. Never was she going to let him close to her baby again!

* * *

It was almost 2 AM when Hermione heard another frantic knocking on the portrait door. She swung herself out of bed, her bare feet tingling on the carpet as she went to open the door. Much to her surprise, she looked up to find Draco Malfoy supported by a mid-aged man about the shoulders. "Wha-What's going on?" She asked. 

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy here had one too many drinks and fainted in the bar. He mumbled non stop about some Hermione and how he was sorry..I nearly went crazy listening to him talk on and on." The dirty blond man shrugged. "He'll be fine, some sleep, a slight hang-over, nothing big." He grunted as he shifted his weight to accomodate Draco's towering frame. "We flooed back to the wrong fireplace, but someone directed me here."

"Hey, Mione." Draco's bleary eyes looked up at her from beneath his fringe of blonde hair. "I've been a baaaaad boy tonight."

"-but boy he has gone nutters!" The man lifted Draco up to the sofa, almost loosing his balance as Draco slid lifelessly onto the cushions.

Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. "Thanks uh-" Hermione smiled apologetically at the man.

"Tom. Tom's the name."

"Right, thanks Tom." She waved goodbye as he stepped into the glowing emerald fireplace and flooed back to the bar.

As soon as he left, Hermione turned to the still form of Draco on the couch, and punched him in the stomach. "Don't you ever mess with _the_ Hermione Granger. Ya hear?" With a smirk on her face, returned to her room and her soft bed.

Moments later, Draco came stumbling into her room, obviously drunk.

"I'm sorry, [hiccup] Hermione. Please forgive me? I [hiccup] never meant to." Draco slurred, leaning his alchohol laced lips toward Hermione's . "I promise, when we get married, we will take Heidi, and we'll live together out in the [hiccup] Manor. You can have whateeeever you want, just as long as you're happy. Diamonds, dresses, aaaanything! You name it."

"Uh. Malfoy?"

"Mm..yes honeeey?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rememberr? That promise that I maaade you? After school we are going to get maarried, and then it'll just be the threee of us: me, you, and our baby girl in the Malfoy Manorrr." With a drunkard's smile, he collapsed on her bed, his heavy arm flung across her stomach.

"You've definately been drinking one too many beers." Hermione concluded as she managed to lug Draco on to the other side of her bed, as far away from her as possible, and then crawled into her side of the bed. She glanced down at the unconcious adolescent beside her. Could this have been the man who had tried to...or almost raped her? She ran a hand through her tangled mass of auburn waves, taking in a deep breath and thinking back to the things he had just said. Something about getting married and living in the manor.

Hermione smirked, thinking he was dilirious enough to say that Heidi was their baby. He must have had some really strong alcohol.. but nevertheless she felt kind of satisfied that someone, even though it was Draco Malfoy, cared.

She slid down under her covers, turning so that she was facing the sleeping Draco. She drank in the strong jaws, the unkempt blond mane, and his lips. The lips that she had been licking and kissing the night before. Hermione reached out a hesitant finger, brushing it gently against his upper and lower lips, soft but firm, tantalizing yet mesmerizing..She found it hard not to forgive him for last night.

With another soft sigh, Hermione fell asleep, next to the man she never thought she could fall in love with.

* * *

Draco woke, his head pounding from the night before. He glanced around to realize that he wasn't in his own green and black room, but instead a red and gold room. Sitting up, Draco surveyed the room, and finding the numerous books and bags piled up in a corner, figured that he was in Hermione's room, which was proven by the sleeping figure beside him. Draco leaned against the headboard, his head still swimming with fogginess as he watched Hermione's chest heaving up and down. He stroked her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her baby soft skin against his finger. 

"Mm. Draco?" Hermione stirred, softly whispering his name.

"MIONE!" A sudden banging on the door caused Hermione to sit up.

Draco rolled his eyes, that voice could only belong to one guy, Potter.

"Get out of my room before he sees you!" Hermione mumbled rubbing her right eye and waving for him to leave through the bathroom.

"HERMIONE!" Harry came bursting through her bedroom door, nearly ripping the hinges out. Hermione sighed, she had forgotten to get Draco to change the password to the Head common room. "Where were you last night? I looked all over for you."

"I was tired, so I came back to my room." Hermione lied.

"Tired? You know how worried I was? You left me all alone at the ball. You know how bad that looked? My girlfriend, leaving me at a ball. It was as if you ran off with some guy or something." Harry ranted.

Hermione gazed past him, avoiding his eyes. "Uh huh. Harry, the world does not revolve around you." She fumed at the thought that Harry was more interested in his own ego than her but she didnt want to tell him the truth, about what had happened last night between her and Draco Malfoy.

"I-I didn't mean it to sound that way, 'Mione. I truly didn't. I was just so worried if you were alright." Harry sat, drooping an arm around her shoulder.

"Mm. Alright, I'm going to change and go get some breakfast. I'll see you later?" Hermione used this as an excuse to get Harry to leave, shrugging off his arm from her shoulder.

"M'kay." Harry looked downcast as he walked out of her room, shutting the door softly.

As soon as he left, she was startled by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Without turning around, she already knew who it was. "Get off me, Malfoy."

"My, my, haven't we gone from completely angelic to downright bitchy?" Draco smirked, even though his head was still throbbing, and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Listen, Malfoy." Hermione pried herself from his strong arms. "What happened last night meant nothing. It was just a spur of the moment thing!" She lied to him, as well as herself. "Don't think that I've forgiven you for what you almost did!" She lied again, hoping that she sounded convincing enough.

"Aw, I know you cant resist." Draco breathed down her neck, turning on his irresistable charm. Once again he trapped her in his warm embrace. He licked her earlobe, causing a shiver to go down Hermione's spine as she moaned reflexively. "You like that?" She could feel his smirk on the back of her neck as he dipped his head and sucked, slowly and diliberately. Hermione felt herself softening against his touch, but stiffened again when she realized who she was dealing with.

"Stop! Damn it! I have a boyfriend and I am loyal to him. Something you snake can never understand." She spun around in her arms, using her palms and propelling herself away from him.

Draco snickered. "You didn't think so last night." Leaning closer to her lips.

Hermione hand flew up, but Draco caught it inches away from his face. "Potter? You really think that he's the father of that child huh? Tsk tsk, I thought you were smarter than that, Ms. Granger." He smirked, staying long enough to see the scowl on her face to turn into a miserable frown.

"Wait..Malfoy.." Hermione grabbed his wrist as he turned to go. "Then who is the father?"


	19. chap 19

'Finally, my chance to tell her.' Draco's heart skipped a beat at the thought of finally being able to embrace Hermione again. 

'Damn right. So when are you going to get to it?' A voice said in his head.

"I-" Draco stared into the eyes of the woman he loved, to see them filled to the brim with tears of frustration. How much he wanted to kiss it away for her... "I don't know."

"What do you mean by that, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione annunciated clearly through the tears that were falling full force down her face, emphasizing his full name and gripping tighter onto his wrist.

"I don't know." Draco mumbled again, wrenching his wrist from Hermione's grasp and barged out of her room to his own room.

'You..wimp.' The voice sounded again.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Draco screamed out loud, tears streaming endlessly down his usually emotionless face. "I can't stand it. I can't bare hurting her like that. Maybe it's best if she didn't know the truth.."

'What? So you are going to give up your girl to that Mr. Pottypants?' The voice said sarcastically.

"If it makes her happy, I'd do anything." Draco mumbled into his hands.

'What makes you think she's happy?'

"Potter can give her all she needs..something I could never do."

'Can he give her all she wants?'

Draco shook his head. "What the fuck did I do?"

'So tell her.' The voice hesitated as Draco did. 'What? Can't take a little rejection?'

"A little rejection? Correction. She is going to tell me that we would never work, but we did!" Draco took the glass beside his bed and chucked it full force at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

'Maybe you aren't man enough for her then.'

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my brain. I'll ask you if I need help! And frankly, I don't need any, so budger off!"

'Well alright then, don't say that I didn't try to help you.'

* * *

Hermione made her way slowly to the Gryffindor table, her eyes puffy and her hair more frazzled than ever. As she took her seat next to her friends, she attracted a concerned glance from Ron. 

"Hey Mione." Ron said cheerfully. "Have a bad night?"

"No..more like a bad morning," Hermione said, trying to smile through the tears that were now falling down her face. She tried to push Malfoy's comment out of her mind, but something told her that he wasn't lying..

Ron glared at Harry. "You've really done it this time. Harry James Potter." He whispered fiercely. "You better tell her, or I promise I will never speak to you again!" Ron ground the heel of his foot into Harry's toe.

"SHIT! Alright Ron! Keep your bloody pants on." Harry gingerly rubbed his throbbing toe. "Er. Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked up, more collected than she was a moment before. "Okay, Harry." She pushed away her plate and stood up, taking Harry's hand. "Let's go."

Ron watched as his two best friends left the Great Hall, hoping that the guy he called his best friend would do the right thing and finally come out and tell Hermione.

* * *

Harry led Hermione through the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm, locking the door behind them with a sealing charm. 

"Hermione..you know I would never hurt you right?" Harry placed a firm hand on Hermione's thigh.

She nodded.

"I know we've touched on this subject before, but this time you have to listen, alright? And listen good."

Hermione nodded again, her robe clutched in her hands.

"Heidi isn't mine. No matter how much I wish she was mine, she isn't. I love her with all my heart. I love you with all my heart, and I wish I never had to tell you this. You've got to get it through your damn stubborn head." Harry bowed his head down, unsure of Hermione's reaction to the news.

"I can't get it through my head..if, Harry, if she's not your's, then who does she belong to." She turned to look at Harry, but found him unmoving. "Harry, Harry, tell me please." Tears found their way down her face.

"You've got to believe me, Hermione." Harry said quietly, his gaze still fixed on the floor.

"HARRY! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU? HOW?" Hermione screamed, slumping into a shaking pile at the foot of his bed.

Harry slid down onto his knees, holding Hermione tightly to him. "It's alright, it will be okay, Hemrione."

"No, no Harry, it's not alright.." Hermione mumbled into his chest, her voice muffled by her tears.

"Just forget it, alright?" Harry lifted her chin in his huge hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione did forget, pressing hard into the kiss, drowning out her sorrows in Harry's mouth. She slid her tongue into his open mouth, shivering as she heard his moan. _ How different their kisses were..Draco's and Harry's..one was soft yet demanding, the other urgent and fierce. _Hermione ran her hands down Harry's broad back and up again, plunging her fingers into his tangled mass of black hair.

"Harry, you know how much I appreciate you?" Hermione broke off the kiss, now smiling, and asked Harry, looking deep into his eyes.

Harry looked away.

"You don't mean it, Hermione." Harry chuckled sadly.

"No, I do, Harry, I do." Hermione clasped Harry's hand between her own.

"You were never my girlfriend, Hermione..and you would have never been, if it wasnt for that accident...After all that shit I put you through when I found out you were dating Malfoy, it's a miracle you don't hate me.

"Hermione smiled at Harry as if he was a 5 year old. "Harry..I think you are tired. I would never date Malfoy, Harry." _Date Malfoy? In my dreams.._

"OH YEAH? Is that what you think, Hermione?" Harry leapt off the bed, his eyes a furious shade of green, suddenly angry."You would still be fucking Malfoy senseless if you didn't have that bloody accident!" Harry hurled a pillow at the cowering Hermione and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Once again, i am going to ask for suggestions and an answer to this question: 

Should the next chapter be the last chapter? yes/no

if no, suggestions please for next chapters


	20. chap 20

dont kill me please!!! i decided to make this the last chapter..i know, even after all of these readers told me not to end it..but the longer i draw it out, the more boring it will be..but don't worry, i'm thinking about making a sequal..although i dont know how that would turn out. but there will definately be an epilogue. yea? haha and then you guys can read my **_other stories_**. [[which will be up as soon as this story is done]] thanks so much for all the suggestions, but i'm not talented enough, or imaginative enough to make it into a flowing story..so anyhoo, here ya go..hope you find it satisfactory.

* * *

Hermione had just finished her tutoring sessions with the professors for the dafternoon. She was tired, and the events from the morning were still fresh in her head. Harry had been so unlike himself.. so rash and not the usual calm Harry she knew. He had apologized for his actions and begged for forgiveness, which Hermione willingly gave him, but she still didn't understand how Harry could have thought she and Malfoy ever had a past..or could ever have a future. 

Hermione didn't know if she could stand another night of Heidi's crying fits. How she wished someone could help her!

As she walked into her darkened room, she heard Heidi gurgling in delight. Hermione looked into her crib, to discover Heidi surrounded by the biggest collection of teddy bears she had ever seen. "Wow, I guess Santa came early." She stared at the stuffed animals appreciatively.

Turning around, something caught her eye.

On her bed was a shining bowl she knew too well- a pensieve-with a note attached.

'I want you to see what you've forgotten. -DM'

"D.M.--Draco Malfoy?!" Hermione gasped.

She took out her wand, but then hesitated, wondering if she should look into his memories.

"Go ahead. There are things you should see." A voice drawled from a corner as Draco stood up and walked towards her.

Hermione screamed, her wand dropping onto her bed.

"Scared?" Draco smirked.

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! You hear? Or you will be on the recieving end of my wand!" Hermione yelled keeping her distance from him.

"Okay, okay." Draco raised his hands above his head in mock surrender, giving Hermione another one of his famous smirks.

Hermione, who had already turned around to face the pensieve, growled, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

Draco's face fell. "H-how'd you do that?"

Hermione was the one to smirk this time as she peered over her shoulder. "It's just so-ferret like." She snickered and turned back to the pensieve.

"So are you going to or not?" Draco leaned over Hermione, dipping his finger in the shiny liquid and stirring his memories up.

"Am I going to what? Invade your memories?"

"They're-your memories, too." Draco's voice dropped down to a whisper.

"What?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let me show you." He grabbed Hermione's hand, pointing his own wand within the silvery depth of the pensieve.

"Wait, I can't leave Heidi here alone." Hermione reached for the crib.

"We'll only be a minute." Draco said before the two of them were pulled into Draco's memories.

Hermione cried out as she saw her head, bandaged in multiple layers of gauge as she lay lifeless on the hospital bed. She watched as the memory Draco whispering in her (the memory Hermione) ear, and moved closer to hear what he was saying.

_"Hey 'Mione," The Draco said as he carressed her hand gently. "Guess what? It's going to be a baby girl. I guess I won this time, huh? A baby girl-Heidi. Remember? The name you came up with." He smirked although it was closer to a smile. "I guess you won't remember, but I still hope you name our daughter Heidi. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as you, love."_

_Draco buried his face in her bed sheets, and when he looked up again, there were wet trails down his face. "Wake up, Hermione, please wake up. I need you. You and Heidi." _

Hermione turned to face Draco, tears streaming endlessly down her face. "Heidi, is--our baby? I-Harry..so he's not the father?"

Draco nodded slowly and shook his head. "There's more." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, lifting his wand arm high above his head, and seconds later they weren't in the hospital anymore, but instead back in the Head Common room. Draco entwined his fingers with Hermione's and they walked up the stairs leading to Hermione's room.

"Heidi. I can't hear her!" Hermione barged into her room and Draco followed after her.

He found her kneeling on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Draco lifted her up, supporting her around the waist. "We are still in my memory, love."

_A memory Hermione and a memory Draco sat in bed. She was leaning against Draco's chest, with his arms wrapped around her._

_"When we graduate, we'll get married, and we'll have more children." Draco ran his thumb along Hermione's cheek. _

_She smiled snuggling closer to him. "You know what would be perfect? A wedding with just our families and friends. A small backyard wedding, no extravagant catering, no expensive musicians. Just me, you, a couple of our friends and families, out in the backyard."_

_Draco kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You'll be a beautiful bride, 'Mione. The most beautiful bride."_

"Wh-when was this?" Hermione croaked through her tears, watching the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

"A week before your accident." Draco replied without meeting her eyes.

"I- I wanna go back." She sniffled, and Draco consented, leading her out the door.

"D-Draco, will you do something for me?" Hermione asked him as they walked back down the stairs in Draco's memory.

"Anything."

She pulled him onto the couch. "Lean your head here." She patted the armrest, and Draco slowly slid up so his head was propped up. Hermione took his face in her smooth hands, feeling the stubble along his cheeks grating against her palms.

She kissed him upside down, her eyes closed as if he would disappear if she opened him. Slowly, she ran her tongue along the ridges of his lips, and they parted, allowing her into his mouth. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Could it be possible that he was the man she loved?

Hermione let go, allowing Draco to sit back up.

"What was that for?" Draco smirked.

Hermione touched her lips tenderly. "I-I-help me remember." _That blonde bloke, that kiss..Draco?_

This time, she let Draco grab her around the waist, and in a few seconds they were back in her room, the pensieve sitting undisturbed before them.

Draco let Hermione down, and after making sure Heidi was okay, she slumped onto her bed, massaging her temples as if the last few minutes had given her a headache, although it had actually been much worse. All the new information had made her head spin.

Draco knelt in front of Hermione. "I know there's a part of you that remembers me. That remembers us, and everything we shared. Hermione, it hurts me so much when you won't even look at me anymore. I love you more than anything in the world, and I want you to know, even if you don't love me back. And I would never, ever, even dream of hurting you.." He took her hand, only to find it unadorned with his gifts to her. "The bracelet--the ring?"

"From you?" Hermione gasped. "I-thought-Harry?"

Draco shook his head. "Potter, his taste in jewelry? Nah. Where are they, anyways?"

"I-I thought I should take them off until I knew where they came from." Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring and the bracelet.

Draco picked them up with two fingers, placing them on the bed beside Hermione. First he chose the bracelet, picking it up and examining it before undoing the clasp. "This was your christmas present, Hermione." He slid the bracelet onto Hermione's slender wrist. 

"-And, this is our engagement ring, if you will take me."

* * *

"Ma-Draco?" Hermione's puzzled expression only enticed Draco even more. "Maybe I should've shown you this." Pulling out what Draco thought was a tiny amulet strung on a chain across her neck, Hermione tapped it with her wand. It slowly grew to an orb the size of her fist. 

"A dream catcher." Draco gasped. He had only heard of those, but they were so rare, he had never seen one before.

Hermione's lips curled into a tiny smile. "A gift from Dumbledore. He said that it may help me cope with my memory loss." She remembered that day when she had returned to Hogwarts, warmly greeted and welcomed by their oh-so-amiable Headmaster.

_"It's wonderful to have you back, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and continued. "I assume you will want to know what has happened these last 4 months." He waved his hand, and suddenly a scroll of parchment appeared on the desk. "We, professors, have all agreed that, considering the bright student you are, you will not have to repeat your seventh year, but instead we will all personally tutor you on the lessons you've missed."_

_Hermione smiled as the kind man. "Thanks, Professor Dumbledore. I assure you I will study hard."_

_"Before you leave-," Dumbledore said as Hermione stood up and sat back down. "-as a present from a Headmaster to Hogwarts brightest student." He pulled from his sleeve a glowing orb._

_Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. "A dreamcatcher." She held out her hands and Dumbledore dropped the orb into her palms. For an object that size, the weight surprised her._

_"All you have to do is place that orb beside you on your pillow, and it will catch every dream you ever have. --__You may have lost your memory, but your subconcious mind never forgets." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew something she didnt. He led her out of his office. "Good luck, Ms. Granger."_

Now, she slowly unlocked the orb, allowing its glowing viscera out. Draco could see tiny images flowing through the liquid gold now surrounded by a bubble and floating in mid-air.

Hermione snapped her finger, and the images slowly lined up in front of their eyes. Every single bubble held an image of a blond boy with a brunette girl. She chose a random image, and pulled it out of the glowing orb with her wand. The image of a blond boy lying on his bed with a brunette girl draped over him, kissing him pasionately, appeared in front of them. It was as if they were watching a muggle movie.

Slowly the brunette moved, leaning forward and planting a soft but firm kiss on the boy's lips. The boy smirked and reached up, grabbing the girl and tickling her until tears ran down her face.

As the image ended, Hermione turned to Draco. Her eyes still showing the same doubt it had before he'd shown her his memories.

"You are the woman of my dreams," Draco pulled Hermione towards him,"And apparently, I'm the man of your's." [[50 first dates XD]] He lifted her chin slowly, forcing her to look into the eyes of the man that she thought she had forgotten. Capturing her lips in a slow warm kiss, he held her tight. This time, he would never let her go.

* * *

AND CUT! 

ROLL CREDITS!

[credits rolling..]

SONG!

_This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory _

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same _

_This may never start  
I'll tear us apart  
Can I be your enemy  
Losing half a year  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything _

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same _

_This may never start  
Tearing out my heart  
I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings disappear  
Can I be your memory _

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
So get back, back, back to the disaster  
My heart's beating faster  
Holding on to feel the same _

_This may never start  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory  
Lost your sense of fear  
Feelings insincere  
Can I be your memory _

_Can I be your memory_

(sugarcult -- memory)


	21. epilogue

**Epilogue**

[14 years later]

"BYE MUM, DAD!" Heidi Malfoy yelled as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, holding tightly to the hand of her best friend, Gertrude Potter, a pretty young girl with flowing black hair and stunning green eyes.

Gertrude turned to wave at her parents shyly before she ran onto the bus, holding onto the hand of her best friend who was a year older than she.

As they disappeared into the train, a young freckled blond boy was seen, still glancing at the train warily.

"Go on, Jeremy, have fun, love." His mom knelt down in front of him, patting his cheek as her blonde hair flew wildly in the breeze.

"Yea, go on, son, you'll be great, I promise," Jeremy looked up to see his redhead father, a smile slowly widening on his freckled face.

Cracking a small smile, Jeremy laughed. "Okay, I'll owl you as soon as I get there!" Jeremy grabbed his owl cage containing an old Pig and boarded the train as it released one last whistle. "BYE!"

* * *

Hermione stood on the platform with her old friends and their spouses, tears in her eyes as she waved her daughter goodbye. 

"It's alright honey, she'll be ok." A muscular arm pulled her into a strong chest, stroking her swollen belly tenderly.

Hermione looked up into her husband's gray eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yea, she'll be fine, I promise." Draco smiled down at his beautiful wife. "She'll be fine." He hugged her tightly.

"BYE MUM! BYE DAD!" Gertrude yelled. She and Heidi could be seen, waving frantically to their parents from their open compartment window as the train started moving.

"Bye Gertrude!" A man with the same raven black hair and green eyes as Gertrude waved back. He looked down at his wife, Katrina Ivans, a pretty muggleborn with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Bye honey! Be good!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face as she watched her daughter being sent away to a place unknown to her. "She'll do great, Kat."

"Harry?"

Katrina and Harry turned around to find Ron and his wife Luna, each of their arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist. "Hermione and Draco are waiting. We'll be late for that wedding of Ginny's if we don't hurry."

Harry looked past Ron's smiling face to see a petite brunette woman and a blond man waving for them to hurry.

"Yeah? Then let's go. We wouldn't want to keep her and Seamus waiting." He flashed a huge lopsided smile, wrapping his arm around Katrina's waist, and together, the two couples made their way slowly over to their waiting friends.

* * *

DONE! [that was an epilogue right?] 

haha thats all i'm gonna give you. you can imagine those 14 years by yourself ;D

and sorry, no sequal, becuase i agree w/ psychoticsmileyface. if i were to write a sequal to this story, i would ruin it..so i'll spend my time writing another fic. ya?

much love

SLheartDM

PS. i am taking suggestions for the title of my next story. its D/Hr again but this time, Hermione meets draco 10 years later, and plans with ginny to make him fall in love with her, and then dump her. Revenge for everything he had done to her at Hogwarts. [[loosely based on this time around]]

suggestions?


End file.
